Little Red Riding Hood
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Stiles and his family suddenly moved to Beacon Hills. It seems something is after them and they're trying to escape it. They hoped they would find peace in Beacon Hills. When Stiles attracts the attention of a Big Bad Wolf will it mean salvation for them or even more trouble? SLASH, ANGST, MPREG
1. In The Woods

**AU, song-inspired story in which the Hales are still Werewolves, but the Argents never came to town. Stiles' mom is still alive. Derek is 18 in this story and Stiles is 17. Hope you'll like it!**

**This is SLASH and has implications of MPREG(and maybe some MPREG in the EPILOGUE), so back away if you don't like to read such things.**

**I don't own anything connected to the Teen Wolf Fandom. I claim no rights to the song this story was inspired with. It's 'Li'l Red Riding Hood' performed by the marvelous Amanda Seyfried.**

* * *

"Chin up, kiddo!" Samantha Stilinski said when she entered the bedroom of her 16 year old son. "It's your first day of school. Can't be looking all grim." She said and took a seat on the bed. She was a beautiful middle aged woman with short dark brown hair, a slim figure, beautiful, wide cinnamon colored eyes and full, lush lips.

Her son, Genim Stilinski, was a handsome young man, more similar to his mother than his father with his equally wide, cinnamon eyes, and lips that just _called_ for someone to kiss them.

(Un)fortunately no one had an opportunity to do so as of yet.

Not that Genim didn't want that, oh no.

Genim wanted to have a good time.

Many, many times.

Several times in a row.

In several different positions.

But their life style didn't allow that.

This was the 14th time they moved to a different town in Genim's short life, and he _hated_ it.

He _hated_ it with a _passion_.

He turned on his side and looked up at his beloved mother. He loved his parents, he really, honestly did, but he was tired of constantly being the new kid in town.

He was tired of trying to make some friends only to lose them in a few short months.

The most they stayed somewhere was when they spent a year in a little town in Germany, and that didn't go well for Genim, because he was the strange kid everyone avoided.

The strange _gay_ kid everyone avoided.

"Come on, Gen." Samantha smiled lovingly at him and caressed his cheek with her hand. "Smile for me?" she asked and Genim gifted her with a small smile, although it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm fine, mom. I'm just – I'm just tired." He muttered and hugged the big, plush black wolf he had ever since he could remember to his chest. "I wish we could finally settle somewhere and be at peace." He muttered and Samantha sighed.

"One day we will, hun." She said and kissed his forehead. "Come on. I fixed some breakfast for you, and then I'll take you to school." He sighed and slowly got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt that hung on his slight yet muscled frame. He took his backpack and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where his dad was sitting already, reading the papers.

"Morning, dad." Genim said and his dad smiled at him over the top of his papers.

"Ready for school, son?" Genim sighed and took a seat.

"Just like every time, dad." He said and dug into the breakfast his mother placed in front of him.

John Stilinski was a policeman. He didn't look overly intimidating, but he had an air around him that made you believe lying to him would only lead you in trouble. He had a few grays in his dirty blond hair and he often joked that each was made and signed by Genim.

"I know you're tired of this, Gen, but-"

"I know, dad." Genim said and looked at his father with a small, sad smile. "One day. I know." John smiled at his son, and Genim finished his breakfast.

"You don't need to drive me to school, mom. I'll take my bike."

"Are you sure, love? You know I don't mind-"

"It's okay, mom." Genim said and kissed her cheek. He kissed his father's cheek as well before he ran out of the kitchen.

"See you later!" He shouted and his parents heard the front door slam closed.

Samantha sighed and took Genim's plate to clean it.

"This is growing more and more difficult for him." She muttered and John sighed.

"I know, but you know we have to do this. We can't fight them. We do this to protect him." John said and Samantha leaned on her hands and bowed her head.

"I know." She whispered and looked out the window in front of her. "I just wish-…"

"He understands, Sam." John said and Samantha turned to look at him.

"I know, John. He's a great son, and I know we're doing this for him, but I also know how much he suffers. He has no friends, he never acted out like all the other teenagers and he never had any real _fun_ in his life!"

"We're doing the best we can here, Samantha." John said and Samantha sighed.

"I know, John. I know." John stood up and walked over to hug his wife to his chest.

"One day we won't have to run anymore." He whispered and kissed her lovingly. "I swear. One day everything will be alright."

"I hope so, love. I sure hope so."

* * *

"Wow. He's a hot one!" Erica Reyes, the number one seductress of Beacon Hills Highs School exclaimed when she saw a new kid arrive.

"He looks a little waif like." Isaac Lahey, her best friend commented with a small smirk and Erica snorted.

"What do you think, Derek?" both looked at the leader of their small group.

Derek Hale.

The captain of the school swimming team and the hottest guy in Beacon Hills according to _everyone_.

He looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow at Erica.

"About what?" he muttered and Erica rolled her eyes.

"Sweet and innocent over there." She nodded her head towards the new kid and Derek took a look. Erica and Isaac snickered when they saw something flash in Derek's eyes.

"He's new in town." He muttered and closed his book.

"He doesn't look older than 16." Vernon Boyd, most often just called 'Boyd', grumbled and looked at Derek when he stood up.

"Like that matters!" Erica rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "He's cute! He's like Little Red Riding Hood with that blood red hoody he wears." She said and looked at Derek. "Just right for a Big Bad Wolf." Derek glared at her and his hazel eyes glimmered yellow for a second.

"Zip it, Erica." He growled and all but threw the book he was reading into his bag. "Let's go. Classes are about to start." He said and started to walk away, not even waiting for them to follow him. Erica winked at Isaac and Boyd.

"I bet you a 20 they'll be going to the Homecoming party together." She said.

"Na-ah." Isaac said. "Derek doesn't work that fast. I bet you a 20 they won't get together before Christmas." Erica grinned and shook his hand. She looked at Boyd and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"What say you, love? You wanna make a bet?" Boyd smirked slightly.

"I bet Derek will kill the both of you when he hears you're making bets on his love life." He said and they made their way towards the school. They were about to take a turn towards their classroom when someone ran into Isaac.

"Easy!" he said and grinned when he found out he was holding on to none other but the new kid.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" he said and looked around.

"It's okay, kid." Isaac said and grinned when the kid winced. "You lost?" he asked and the kid sighed.

"Yeah. The secretary _sucks_ at giving directions." He said and the three chuckled.

"What's your first class?" Erica asked and offered her hand to the kid. "Erica Reyes, by the way." He smiled at her with a slight blush.

"Genim Stilinski, but you can call me Stiles." Erica grinned and nodded.

"These are Isaac Lahey and my boyfriend Vernon Boyd. Just call him Boyd." Stiles smiled at them and looked around. The three noticed he was constantly jumping minutely on the soles of his feet. They also noticed he had quite elegant, long fingers and that his eyes were a strange cinnamon color.

"So, what's your first class?" Isaac asked.

"Erm. Chemistry." Stiles said and gave them what was possibly the cutest puppy dog look they have ever seen.

"That's right beside our classroom!" Erica said. She immediately pushed her hand under Stiles' elbow and pulled him along.

"So, _Stiles_. How come you moved in to Beacon Hills of all places?" Isaac asked.

"My dad was transferred to your Police office." Stiles said.

"Cool! I hope you'll like it here, Stiles." Erica said, and Stiles blushed when he saw the grin she carried on her face. "Say, why don't you join us for lunch? I have no doubt you'll spot us right away. You'll get to meet Derek as well!"

"Derek?" he asked and frowned.

"Yeah. He's practically the _symbol_ of Beacon Hills High School." Stiles tried to say something. He figured out already that these were possibly the most popular people in the School, and he tried to find a good enough reason the refuse Erica's offer. He wasn't much for attention.

Attention was bad.

Very bad.

"Come on, Stiles." Erica whined and looked at him with pleading eyes. Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He muttered and Erica clapped her hands.

"Great! This is your classroom! See you at lunch!" She grabbed Isaac's and Boyd's hands and pulled them along, leaving Stiles in front of the classroom.

The poor teen sighed and looked at the door.

"Well." He muttered and steeled his stance. "Off to face the Dragon."

* * *

'So far so good.' Stiles thought as he made his way towards the cafeteria. He was in the company of a class-mate of his; Scott McCall.

The kid was cute and somewhat shy, but Stiles managed to make him speak out a bit. He found out Scott played Lacrosse and that he was co-captain of the team. He also found out that he lived with his mom and that he was good friends with Isaac. The both of them worked part-time jobs at the local Animal Clinic.

They entered the cafeteria and before he even knew what he was doing Stiles looked around looking for the head of curly blond hair that belonged to Erica.

"There they are!" Scott said and waved back at Isaac when the older teen waved at him.

"Who's tall-dark-and-broody?" Stiles asked, although he could already guess.

"Derek Hale." Scott said. "He _does_ seem to fit your description at first sight, but he's actually a pretty good guy." Stiles had a feeling there was more behind what Scott told him but he wasn't about to pry. He would find out everything in time.

'If I stay long enough.' He thought bitterly just as they reached the table where the older teens waited for them.

"Hello again, Stiles!" Erica said with a big, somewhat wolfy grin. Stiles smiled at her slightly.

Usually he was quite out-going and out-spoken, but there was something about that group that made him feel a bit uneasy. "I see you met Scott already." She said and winked at the teen that took a seat beside Isaac. Stiles almost grinned when he saw the way Isaac looked at Scott, but his attention was drawn away when Erica called his name.

"Stiles, this is Derek." Stiles looked at the man. Cinnamon met hazel and Stiles felt his breath hitch in his throat.

Derek stood up and offered his hand to Stiles who took it. He barely suppressed a shiver when he felt something surge up his hand. Derek's hand was a bit bigger than Stiles', and it was much warmer than Stiles' was.

"Pleasure." Derek said and Stiles grinned at him, trying to act like his normal self.

"The pleasure is mine. I already heard a lot about you." Derek raised an eyebrow at him as they took their seats.

"Really now?" Derek spoke. Neither noticed the way Erica grinned, or the looks Scott and Isaac exchanged. "I'm sure most of it was exaggerated." Derek said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"So you _aren't_ the captain of the Swimming team, you _aren't_ the top student of your generation and you _aren't _the one Beacon Hills High can thank for winning the Swimming Competition Cup 5 years in a row." Derek cleared his throat and Stiles grinned while the others laughed.

"And what about you?" Derek asked and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. He dug through his backpack and pulled out a lunchbox.

"What about me?" He asked and took an apple. He bit into it and looked at Derek over the apple as he chewed. Derek rolled his eyes and smirked.

"What brings you to Beacon Hills of all places?"

"My dad was transferred to your police station." Stiles said after he swallowed another bite of his apple.

Even though it wasn't all that hard, since Stiles had very beautiful eyes, Derek still had to concentrate to keep looking at them and not at Stiles' full lips.

"And?" Erica asked and Stiles looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And what?" he asked.

"Tell us more about yourself." Scott said and unconsciously leaned on Isaac. Stiles snickered inwardly, but on the outside he just shrugged.

"I'm not all that interesting really." He said. "This is the 14th time I moved with my parents. Sometimes we have to move because of my Mother's job and other times because of Dad's job, so I didn't have much time to develop any special interests, although I _am_ pretty good at doing nothing at all." He finished with a grin.

"Maybe you should try out for Lacrosse?" Scott asked. "Isaac, Boyd and I are on the team."

"No, no, no, no, no." Stiles shook his head profoundly. "And _no_."

"Why not?" Derek asked. Erica grinned again. She knew Derek well. She _knew_ he was interested otherwise he would have pulled out his book again and wouldn't listen to Stiles as though the words of God were coming out of his mouth. "You seem like you're quick on your feet."

"Oh, I _am_ quick on my feet. _No one_ can out run me, but give me a stick and a ball and someone gets hurt. More often than not that someone is me." He said.

"Why?" Scott asked and Stiles shrugged. He took a sandwich from his lunchbox, a small bottle of water and another small white bottle. He shook it in front of them with a blush decorating his cheeks.

"ADHD." He said, and understanding shone in everyone's eyes. "Not smart giving me anything that can cause potential harm to anyone." He said with a grin, although it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Why don't you try swimming then?" Derek asked and Stiles looked at him with slight wander. 'Heavens his eyes.' Derek thought. Every times Stiles would look at him it felt as though something powerful hit him in his chest and he would almost lose his breath every time.

"I don't know." Stiles said honestly, looking directly in Derek's eyes. He found the color of the older teen's eyes quite interesting. He never saw eyes that were such a perfect combination of green, brown and blue. There was something about Derek, something that made him feel slightly on edge, but one look in his eyes, and Stiles felt himself relax.

There was so much warmth behind that outside aloofness it left Stiles quite breathless.

"You should. You look like you could be good at it." Derek said with a small smile, and Stiles grinned.

"Well, then I just might." He jumped in his seat when the doorbell rang, and quickly packed up.

"See you later! You going, Scott?" The other 16 year old nodded, smiled at Isaac and ran after Stiles.

"So, Derek?" Erica asked and leaned on the table. They had a free period so they didn't have to rush anywhere. "What do you think about him?" Derek hummed.

"He seems like a good kid." He said and looked at them with a small frown. "And a really good liar."

"How do you mean that?" Boyd asked.

"Yeah. I heard nothing." Isaac said and Derek snorted. He leaned back in his chair. He couldn't erase the image of Stiles out of his mind.

His beautiful eyes.

His perfect lips.

'I wonder if anyone tasted them before.'

"Derek?" Erica asked.

"The only time he _lied_ was when he told us why he moved here." Derek said and the three exchanged confused glances.

"Why would he lie about that?" Boyd asked and Derek hummed. The three raised eyebrows at him when they saw his lips turn upwards slightly and the way his eyes darkened.

"I don't know." Derek said. 'But I will find out. You're an interesting man, _Genim_, and I'll enjoy getting to know you.'

* * *

"I'm home!" Stiles called out. His mother looked up from whatever she was doing when he ran over and kissed her.

"You're awfully happy!" she said and Stiles grinned at her.

"I made a few friends at school today!" he shouted to her from the kitchen and a happy smile covered Samantha's face.

"Already?! I'm so happy for you, Gen!" She said and grabbed him into a hug when he tried to run past her. She looked in his eyes and smirked. "You're hiding something from me." She said and Stiles blushed furiously.

"Mom." He drawled.

"Come on, Mister! Out with it!" Stiles blushed harder and looked everywhere but at his mother.

"Mom, please-…"

"You _like_ someone." She said and Stiles choked up.

"MOM!"

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Stiles rolled his eyes and groaned. Sometimes he wondered if his mother had hyperactivity problems.

"Fine!" he snapped and Samantha squealed in joy. She pulled him onto the couch and looked at him with wide, excited eyes.

"His name is Derek." Stiles said. The moment he mentioned him a grin covered his face and he started hopping in place.

"And?" Samantha asked breathlessly.

"And he's HOT!" Stiles said. "Like I-can't-believe-it kind of hot! He's captain of the swimming team and top student, and he's only two years older than I am." Samantha squealed again and hugged Stiles tightly to her chest.

"I am SO happy for you." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I just said I _liked_ him. I don't even know if he's gay or not! And besides, there's no sense starting anything with anyone if we're going to move again." Samantha's happiness vanished in a second.

"Genim-…"

"Don't." He said. It was quite obvious his spirits have fallen. "I know. I'm going to my room." Stiles said, took his backpack and left. Samantha sighed and hid her face in her hands, with her elbows leaning on her knees.

"Damn it." She muttered and raised her head with her fingers entwined under her chin. "Please, God. Please. Make it end. I can't watch him suffer like this anymore. Please. Help us."

* * *

"How was school today, son?" John asked Stiles while the small family had dinner, and Stiles shrugged.

"Pretty good. Met a few people, the classes weren't all that boring." He said and John raised an eyebrow at him.

"That all?" He asked and looked at Samantha. She pulled a smile on her face.

"He made a few friends and actually found someone he likes, right Gen?" She asked and Stiles looked up from the dinner he was playing with more than actually eating it.

"Really now." John said and Samantha's smile faded slightly. Gen, you know-…"

"I know, dad." Stiles said dully and John frowned.

"Son, I'm saying this for your own good-..."

"Would you stop?!" Stiles looked up and snapped. "Everything you've ever done in my life for me was for my own damn good, I _know_ that! For Christ's sake, dad I'm _16 years old_! Most teenagers my age _at least_ had their first kiss by now! I don't even have someone I can call a friend!"

"Genim Stilinski, don't you raise your voice at me!"

"What do you want me to do?!" Stiles shouted. "If you want what's good for me then for _once_ in my life let me _live_!" He threw his napkin on his plate, got up from the table and ran out of the dining room.

"Genim!" Samantha called in worry, but John grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Let him go." He said and Samantha looked at him incredulously.

"But he ran out-…"

"To calm down." John said and snorted slightly. "Just this morning you were telling me that he never acted out. He acted out now. Leave him be. Let him cool off a bit. If he's not back by midnight, I'll go look for him." Samantha sighed and took a seat.

"You shouldn't have implied-…"

"I know." John said and Samantha smiled at him. "I keep forgetting that he's not a kid anymore." Samantha sighed and entwined their fingers on the table.

"I'm afraid that we're both mistaken there, love." She said and John frowned at her. "He never _was_ a kid."

* * *

"Going for a run?" Derek looked up from tying his shoes at his father. Dmitry Hale was an imposing man with wide, strong shoulders, somewhat strict ice blue eyes, a sharp jaw, and a head of black hair, with a few grays scattered here and there.

"Yeah." Derek said and his father smiled at him.

"Run along the borders then. And try to come back before midnight this time." He said and Derek chuckled at him. He allowed his father to pull him into a one armed hug and patted his back.

"I'll try." Derek said, pulled on his leather jacket and waved at his father before he left.

"Did you smell it, my dear?" Dmitry turned around and looked at his beautiful wife. Amelia Hale was tall and slim, and had beautiful, straight, raven black hair, and eyes that could see right into your soul; eyes that she passed on to their youngest son.

"If you are talking about the distinguishing scent of _attraction_ that lingers around Derek ever since he came home from school then yes; I did smell it." Amelia smiled at him and allowed him to pull her into a kiss.

"I started to worry about him. Derek hadn't shown any real interest in anyone since he broke up with that girl." She said and Dmitry smiled at his loving wife.

"Do not worry so much, my dear. Derek is still young. He has time to find love." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not if _you_ intend to fulfill your promise and _retire_ once he is of age." Dmitry winced slightly at that.

"That would be in 6 months." He muttered and Amelia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Correct, my husband." She said and Dmitry sighed.

"Well, let's hope this is for real." He muttered. "I wouldn't want to disappoint you." Amelia smirked and kissed him. She bit into his bottom lip and her eyes turned purple for a second.

"You could never disappoint me, my husband; my Alpha." He chuckled lowly and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Come, my dear. I want to put _that_ to the test."

* * *

Stiles slowed down into an easy jog once he entered the forest. His mind was running miles per second and he felt like he could just sit somewhere and cry.

He felt bad for snapping at his dad.

The only thing they ever did was give their best to protect him and what does he do?

He acts out because his dad was about to tell him to be careful and not attract too much attention on himself.

"Stupid." He muttered and stopped running. He practically threw himself on the ground. He crossed his legs and looked at the sky. The Sickle Moon shone in the sky and its rays caressed Stiles' face lovingly. His bottom lip quivered and he let go of a sharp breath.

"I'm such an idiot." He cursed.

He had no right to snap at his dad like that.

After all it was _his_ fault.

_His_ fault that ever since he was born his parents had to move from state to state, even from continent to continent to protect him. _He _was the reason his parents couldn't have calm lives.

_He_ was the reason they couldn't settle down; the reason his mother had to forget about her wish to have another child.

The reason they were always, _always_ on the run.

A few tears escaped his eyes and he pulled his knees up.

He sobbed quietly as his heart constricted in his chest.

His breath hitched in his throat when he heard a twig snap somewhere nearby. He raised his head up, got on his feet and looked around.

"Who is there?" he called out and turned on his heel when another twig snapped. It sounded closer than the last one. His heartbeat quickened up and his breath started coming out in short gasps. He turned around and his eyes widened. His mind went blank when he saw a pair of yellow eyes in the darkness. A pair of yellow, menacing eyes.

Suddenly he heard growling and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Fuck!" He broke into a run. He could hear growling, and twigs and branches breaking behind him. He ran as fast as he could. His heart beat so fast he feared it would give up on him, his mind was blank and he was coming short of air.

'No, no, no, not now! Not now!' he screamed at himself as he felt a panic attack starting to take place.

He tripped, fell and rolled down a hill side. He hit a tree and yelped. He quickly scurried backwards, looking around in panic. His sight was darkening, and his heart beat was deafening him. He started gasping for breath when he saw those yellow eyes in the darkness.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and covered his ears with his hands.

He couldn't hear anything but his heart beat.

He couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

Everything hurt.

His muscles were cramping up.

'This is it!' He thought. 'It's over!' He started choking up, his lungs trying to get at least some air into themselves.

"Stiles?! Stiles! Snap out of it!" his eyes snapped open and he found himself looking into a pair of familiar, frantic hazel eyes.

"Damn it!" those eyes vanished and Stiles wanted to scream. He wanted to scream for them to come back, but he couldn't.

All of a sudden he was warm; too warm. He felt a heartbeat against his back, strong arms around his chest, a warm breath beside his ear, and someone was telling him to breathe.

"Come on. That's it. Breathe. Breathe with me, Stiles." He knew that voice. He talked with the man once, but he would know that voice anywhere.

"D-Derek?"

"Relax. Breathe. Don't faint on me, Stiles." Derek whispered against his ear. Stiles could feel the slow rising and falling of Derek's strong, defined, muscled chest against his back. His heart was beating slowly, and his strong arms were a firm anchor for Stiles.

Ever so slowly he calmed down.

"That's it." Derek spoke and the hold he had on Stiles eased up. He rubbed Stiles' shoulders with his hands comfortingly and Stiles finally managed to breathe in a good, deep breath.

"You little idiot." Derek muttered, but there was no malice in his voice. "Don't you know what happened to Little Red Riding Hood when she went into the forest alone?" Stiles laughed breathlessly and Derek chuckled behind him.

"Good thing the Hunter found me before the Big Bad Wolf, right?" Stiles said and looked over his shoulder at Derek. The man smirked at him and shook his head.

"Are you feeling alright?" Stiles nodded. "Can you walk?" Stiles nodded again and Derek helped him up. Stiles yelped when his knees felt week, and blushed when Derek wrapped his arms around him to steady him.

"Easy." He said and Stiles looked up at him.

From this close, Derek could see the traces of tears, and he found a few freckles on Stiles' nose and cheeks.

Stiles smiled at him and Derek smiled back.

"Hey there." Stiles rasped out, and Derek chuckled.

"Hey."

* * *

**Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, **

**You sure are looking good.**

**You're everything a Big Bad Wolf could want. **

* * *

"Come on. I'll walk you out of the forest." Derek said, took Stiles' hand and started to lead the way out. Stiles blushed to the roots of his short hair, but said nothing. He didn't even realize how deep in the forest he was. It took them almost an hour to come out.

An hour of silence.

"Here we are." Derek said once they came out of the forest. Stiles' breath hitched in his throat and he looked around in slight fear. Derek looked at him with an almost fond look. He could feel Stiles was shaking and he could smell the remnants of fear rolling off of him in waves.

"Stiles?"

"Hm? Oh!" Stiles snapped and quickly let go of Derek's hand he was holding onto as if it was a lifeline. Derek chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll walk you home" Derek said.

"You don't need to-…"

"Stiles." Derek interrupted him and shot a fake glare at him. Stiles grinned sheepishly and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He said, took Stiles' hand again and started to walk. "What were you doing so deep in the forest anyway?" He asked.

"I – I had a fight with my dad." Stiles said. "I got angry and ran out of the house." Derek snorted and shook his head. "And what about you?" Derek spared him a look over his shoulder.

"I went for a run along the borders of my family's property." He said and Stiles' eyes jumped to the line of his hair.

"I ran _that_ far?" he muttered and Derek snorted. Stiles looked over his shoulder towards the forest. "I wonder what that was." He muttered.

"Probably just a wolf." Derek said and Stiles gulped and looked at Derek.

"A wolf?" he rasped out just as they stopped and Stiles realized Derek led him to his house. "How did you-…"

"I drive down this road from school every day. Today I saw you enter this house." Derek said and Stiles blushed. He looked up at Derek from under his eyebrows and smiled slightly.

"That you for saving me, Mr. Hunter." Stiles said. Derek chuckled and something flashed over his eyes, making a shiver run down Stiles' body.

"Not a problem, Little Red." Derek said.

"Would you mind waiting for a second? I'll ask my mom to take you back home so you don't have to walk."

"There's no need." Derek said. "I should finish my run either way." Stiles tilted his head to the side slightly.

Derek swallowed with slight difficulties. His eyes constantly traveled from Stiles' eyes to his full lips; lips that simply _begged_ to be kissed.

* * *

**Little Red Riding Hood,**

**I'd like to hold you if I could.**

**But you might think I'm a Big Bad Wolf so I won't.**

* * *

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, then." Stiles said and Derek smiled at him.

"Sure." Derek said. He moved forward and Stiles thought he would just walk beside him, only to his shock Derek didn't. He lingered before he left and to Stiles' surprise, he felt a brush of lips against his cheek, and heard an intake of breath beside his ear, as though Derek actually _smelled_ him.

Stiles stood rooted to his spot.

A few moments later he turned around to call out to Derek only to find him gone already.

He weakly raised his hand and touched his cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"Did I imagine it?" he muttered.

"Did you imagine _what_?"

"FUCK!" He jumped around and found his dad standing there with a smirk on his face. "DAD, don't DO THAT!" Stiles snapped and John laughed.

"So. Who was he? He looks old." John said as he threw an arm over Stiles' shoulders and started to lead him towards the house. Samantha stood in the doorway, with her arms crossed over her chest and a relieved smile on her lips.

"He's _not_ old, dad. He's only 18." John grunted and allowed Samantha to hug Stiles when they climbed on the porch.

Stiles could feel the shivers that still shook her body and he immediately felt worse than he felt before.

"I'm sorry, mom. I don't know what came over me." He said and looked at John. "Sorry, dad." He muttered and John patted his back.

"You're back; safe and sound. I'll pass over it. _This_ time." Stiles chuckled at that.

"I won't repeat anything like that. I promise." John nodded and they entered the house. Not one of them noticed hazel eyes glimmering in the darkness.

Derek's lips tilted into a small smile and he raised the hand with which he held Stiles' smaller one to his nose. He took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes.

'Delicious. Absolutely delicious.' He thought and turned to make his way home with a small smile on his lips.

'See you tomorrow, Little Red.'

* * *

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**You sure are looking good.**

**You're everything a Big Bad Wolf could want.**

* * *

Stiles smiled when he saw Derek, Erica, Isaac and Scott waiting for him in front of the entrance to the school.

"Morning, handsome!" Erica said with a grin and Stile chuckled.

"Morning everyone." He said and shivered when his eyes met Derek's.

"Morning, Mr. Hunter." Derek snorted while the others raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Morning, Little Red." He said and Stiles chuckled.

"Okay, what's with that?" Erica asked and raised an eyebrow when Derek and Stiles shrugged almost as one.

"Nothing." They said at the same time, only to look at each other in slight shock. Stiles laughed a second later while Derek just shook his head.

"Come on. We'll be late for class." He said and started to lead the way in. Scott raised an eyebrow at Stiles and the teen simply shrugged at his new friend.

"See you at lunch!" Isaac called out when they parted. The moment the three older teens rounded the corner Scott was all over Stiles.

"Okay _what_ was _that_?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was what, Scotty?" he asked with a grin and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Hunter? Little Red?" he stressed out and it was Stiles' turn to roll his eyes.

"We ran into each other in the woods and he startled me. He said something about Little Red Riding Hood, and I said I was lucky I ran into the Hunter and not the Big Bad Wolf." Stiles raised an eyebrow when Scott tripped on air. "Do you trip while you play Lacrosse? Cause if you do I suggest they find another co-captain."

"Ha. Ha. You're funny, Stiles." Scott said as they entered the classroom and took seats. Stiles snickered and shook his head.

"What about you and Isaac?" he asked and Scott had a coughing fit. Stiles patted his back with a grin. His grin grew even bigger when Scott shot him an incredulous look.

"How did you-…"

"It's obvious if you know what to look for." Stiles said and winked at Scott. The younger teen smiled weakly when he realized Stiles wouldn't go into a homophobic rant.

"You're okay with it?" Scott asked and Stiles shrugged.

"Would be a bit hypocritical of me if I wasn't." Scott's eyes widened in understanding.

"You like Derek." He whispered and Stiles blushed slightly.

"What's not to like?" Stiles murmured and Scott rolled his eyes. In that moment classes begun.

One classroom further Erica and Isaac snickered and looked at Derek, while the rest of the class stared at him in wonder, because the smirk on his face promised either nothing good or _worlds_ of good for the one that smirk was meant for.

* * *

"Stiles!" said teen turned on his heel when he heard Derek call for him. He smiled at the man and felt something dance in his chest when Derek smiled back at him when he finally stopped in front of him.

"Yes, Mr. Hunter?" Stiles asked and Derek rolled his eyes.

"I saw that you walked to school today. Come. I'll drive you home." He said and Stiles grinned at him.

"I won't wander into the woods again, I promise." He said but followed after Derek never the less. Derek snorted.

"You're free to wander into the woods." He said. "Just not so far and not alone." Stiles snickered lowly, only to gape when Derek stopped in front of a silver, sleek 2010 Chevy Camaro.

"_This_ is _your_ car." Stiles spoke. His mouth watered at those perfect sleek lines and the hint of leather seats behind slightly tinted glass. Derek chuckled and opened the door for Stiles.

"Yes. _This_ is my car." He said and Stiles grinned as he entered and Derek closed the door behind him. Derek chuckled when he entered his car and found Stiles looking around with his hands firmly clasped in his lap and awe written all over his face.

"You never drove in a Chevy Camaro before?" Derek asked as he gunned the engine. He smirked when Stiles shivered with excitement written all over his beautiful face. His cinnamon eyes were glimmering and Derek felt something warm his heart.

"No. Never." Stiles said. He wasn't willing to admit that the only car he ever traveled with was his mom and dad's car or the police car.

Derek smirked at him and Stiles gapped.

"Tie your seatbelt then." Derek said and Stiles hurried to do as he was told. "Hold on tight." And Derek sped off of the parking lot, laughing when Stiles cheered with all the innocence of a child.

"What do you think about taking the longer way around?" Derek asked and Stiles smiled at him widely. It wasn't a grin. It was an actual smile, and again Derek felt that warmth hug his heart, only _this time_ it was stronger.

"You can take me to the Moon and back for all I care!" Stiles spoke excitedly and Derek smiled.

"As you wish."

* * *

Stiles laughed when Derek stopped in front of his house.

"Thank you for bringing me home, Derek. I had a great time." Stiles said and Derek looked at him. Stiles' eyes were still glimmering with excitement, and Derek frowned slightly in wonder when he saw traces of amber flecks on the very edges of Stiles' irises.

"Derek?"

"Hm?" Derek asked and focused. Stiles was looking at him with a small confused frown.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm fine, why?" he said, looking directly in Stiles' beautiful eyes. Stiles pursed his lips slightly and Derek's mouth watered.

"You're acting really strange, Mr. Hunter." Stiles said and Derek's eyebrow rose just a bit higher. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Derek smirked and his eyes darkened.

"How do you know you were not mistaken?" Derek asked and Stiles frowned.

"About what?" he asked and tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Maybe I'm not the Hunter." Derek said and Stiles frowned, his cinnamon eyes glowing with concealed mischief.

* * *

**What big eyes you have;**

**The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.**

* * *

"Maybe I'm the Big Bad Wolf." Derek said and Stiles swallowed over a lump. 'Could it be – Can it – He's actually _hitting on me?!'_ he thought.

Derek almost whined when Stiles bit into his bottom lip and looked at his hands. He was playing with the hem of his jacket. Derek's eyes were focused on Stiles' lips and warmth gathered in his stomach.

"Damn it." He rasped out.

* * *

**What full lips you have.**

**They're sure to lure someone bad.**

* * *

"I apologize in advance." Stiles raised his head when Derek spoke up and his breath hitched in his throat when Derek's lips covered his. It was a firm meeting of lips, and Stiles felt like his air was punched out of his lungs. Derek pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe what he just did.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I shouldn't have done that without-..." Stiles leaned over, cupped Derek's face between his hands and kissed him. He moaned lowly when he felt Derek's right hand settle on his waist and the left cup the back of his neck. He shivered when Derek licked his lower lip and Stiles opened his mouth. The kiss took his breath away and his heart started beating quickly for all the _right_ reasons for once.

They parted and smiled at each other. Both were breathing quickly and their hearts were beating loudly in their ears, and yet both knew that nothing ever felt this good before.

"You should go." Derek said and looked over Stiles' shoulder. "I think that's your dad waiting for you." Stiles chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Derek's.

"He's just afraid of me being eaten by the Big Bad Wolf." He said and Derek chuckled lowly.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for school, alright?" Derek asked and Stiles looked at him with wide eyes.

"Does this mean-…"

"Whatever you want it to mean." Derek said, although the tone of his voice told Stiles exactly what he wanted this to mean.

* * *

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**I'd like to hold you if I could,**

**But you might think I'm a Big Bad Wolf so I won't.**

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow." Stiles said, kissed Derek quickly and got out of the car. Derek nodded at John and drove off when he was sure Stiles was in the house. He took a deep breath as he sped down the road.

His lips still tingled from the warmth of Stiles' lips, his mouth still watered from the taste of Stiles' mouth, and his whole body was shivering from the lingering feeling of his closeness. The car still smelled like him, and Derek was half tempted to stop the car and go for a run, just to be able to gather his wits.

He shook his head and focused on the road.

'He wasn't disgusted.' He thought and a small smile tugged on his lips. 'He kissed me back!' The smile turned into a full-fledged grin.

The scent of innocence and purity that lingered around Stiles made Derek's wolf howl in happiness.

'I found him.' He thought happily and practically jumped out of his car. Not a moment later his mother came out of the house. For a second she looked confused, but when Derek's eyes turned yellow and he shifted completely she could only smile widely.

Her heart played when Derek threw his head back and howled in joy.

'I found my Mate!'

* * *

"Are you sure it's him?" Dmitry asked his son and Derek nodded.

"It was everything and _more_, father." Derek said. "It was more than you said it would be. It was like – like everything exploded and imploded at the same time. Like everything fell apart and then aligned in perfect order." Dmitry smiled at Derek and the teen sighed, his eyes filled with longing.

"You must be careful now, Derek. He doesn't know what you are yet. Get to know him. Take your time. Allow yourself to fall in love with him and grant him the same joy." Derek threw his head back.

"I would much rather have him by my side right away." He said and Dmitry chuckled.

"I am well familiar with that feeling." He said. "I felt much the same when I met your mother." Derek looked at his father and smiled at him.

"Is it worth the wait?" he asked and Dmitry nodded with a small, nostalgic smile on his face.

"It is. Trust me, it is." Derek frowned for a second and then he nodded.

"Then I will take things as slowly as possible." Dmitry nodded and Derek looked out the window with a small smile and a yearning look in his eyes.

* * *

**I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on**

**Until I'm sure that you've been show**

**That I can be trusted walking with you alone.**

* * *

"Genim, I know you're young and that you hadn't had a chance-…"

"Then _please_ don't try to do anything, dad." Stiles begged his father. Samantha was sitting in the armchair with an amused look on her face. John sighed and looked at her for help.

"Sam, _please_ tell him!" John begged and Samantha raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? He's 16 years old, John! He'll be 17 in a month! Don't tell me you forgot how it feels to be a teenager." She said and John huffed.

"It's because I _do_ remember how it feels to be a teenager I'm against him dating someone older." He grumbled and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you and mom meet when you were 19?" Stiles asked and John choked up, while Samantha tried to stifle a laugh.

"W-well yes, but-…"

"And how old was _mom_ at that time?"

"16." John muttered, knowing he was beaten. Stiles grinned at him.

"Then it's settled!" John sighed.

"But, Gen." He spoke sadly. "What if – What if he breaks your heart? What if we'll have to-…"

"I don't care, dad." Stiles said. In that moment his eyes looked much older than his 16 years. "I _want_ this, dad. I _want_ to be with Derek. Whether it will be a month or a year, I don't care." He took a step closer to his dad and placed his hand on John's forearm. "I know you want only what's best for me, but please. If this is a mistake then let it be _my_ mistake. Just because I was never allowed a normal life doesn't mean that I can't enjoy what little things I can get. They could find us in a week, a month, a year or whenever, and maybe this time we won't be able to escape them. Maybe this time he'll finally catch me."

"Don't even _think_-…"

"Dad, _listen to me_." Stiles stressed out. "We can't run forever. We _can't_. And what if Derek – what if Derek _is_ the one. You should see him, dad, there's something about him I – I can't explain it!" John felt his heart clench at the look on his only son's face. "It's like there's this whole different side to him that's hidden beneath so many layers I can't even _start_ to comprehend it! Please, _please_ don't make me give up on this." John looked at Samantha and she nodded at him.

He could tell that this was just as painful to her as it was to him, but one look at Stiles' imploring eyes made John see that there was no way he could win.

"On one condition." John said, and his heart warmed at the joy that shone on Stiles' face. "I want to meet him as soon as possible."

"Thank you, dad!" Stiles shouted and hugged John with all his might.

"Easy, kiddo!" John gasped out. "You're breaking your old man!" Stiles let go of him laughing in a way neither John nor Samantha heard him laugh ever since he was a child unaware of his cursed fate.

"Thank you, dad! I'll talk to Derek tomorrow! I promise!" Stiles said, kissed his cheek, kissed Samantha and ran up the stairs and towards his room.

He threw himself into his bed and hugged the pillow in which he buried his face.

'My first kiss.' He thought and laughed. 'And it was AWSOME!'

* * *

"See you later, Gen." Samantha said and kissed Stiles' cheek as she was seeing him off to school. Before Stiles could walk off the porch, the sleek silver Camaro drove onto the parking place in front of their house. Samantha whistled lowly and winked at Stiles.

"That's a _good_ car." She muttered and her eyebrows met the line of her hair when Derek good out of the car all black leather and inborn self-confidence. "And _that's_ a good _stud_." She hissed under her breath.

"MOM!" Stiles hissed at her incredulously.

"Morning, Stiles. Morning Mrs. Stilinski." He nodded at them both as he walked over to them. Samantha nudged Stiles' ribs with her elbow as Derek climbed the porch and offered his hand to Samantha.

"You must be Derek." She said and Derek smiled at her slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Please, call me Samantha, or Sam. Mrs. Stilinski makes me sound like some old hag with 60 cats." Derek chuckled at that while Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Samantha. If you don't mind, I had an arrangement with Stiles to drive him to school."

"I don't mind at all." Samantha said and smiled at Stiles.

"Have a good time, honey. I'll see you later." She said, nodded at Derek and made her way into the house.

"Oh!" She stopped and looked at them before she closed the door. "You don't have to be home before 7." She said and Stiles blushed to the roots of his hair, while Derek coughed to cover a grin. "Your dad is working a double shift. Just don't go through the town and you'll be just fine." She said, winked at them and closed the door.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I question my relations to them." Stiles spoke dully and Derek chuckled. He raised an eyebrow at Stiles, and the younger teen returned equally.

"What?" He asked with a smile pulling on his lips. Derek smiled and moved closer. He placed his hands on Stiles' waist and bowed down to steal a light kiss from him.

"Now, now, Mr. Hunter." Stiles said with a grin. "Aren't you supposed to _protect_ me?" Derek chuckled lowly and nuzzled his nose against Stiles'.

"Should I be protecting you from myself?" He asked and Stiles smirked.

"I don't know. Should you?" Stiles spoke and Derek shook his head with a fond smile on his face.

"Come on. I'm sure Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Scott are already waiting for us." He said and Stiles skipped over to the car.

"How do you think they will react to us being together?" he asked when Derek started the car and drove off towards the school.

"Erica will probably collect the money from the bet." Derek muttered and Stiles raised an eyebrow at that.

"A bet?"

"Yes. They don't know I know, but they made a bet on how soon I would ask you out." Derek said and rolled his eyes making Stiles snicker.

"I don't think you've asked me out yet." He said and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well then." He parked the car by the road and looked at Stiles fully. "Genim _Stiles_ Stilinski, will you do me the honor of going to the homecoming dance with me?" Stiles gapped at him for a second, and Derek's eyes glimmered mischievously.

"I – I – Sure! Of course I'll go, but – but won't people mind?" Derek snorted and continued on their way to school.

"Does it matter?" He said and looked at Stiles from the corner of his eye. Stiles observed him carefully for a few moments, before he smiled a small smile, settled in his seat and looked out the window.

"No. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter at all."

* * *

"Finally!" Erica snapped when she saw Derek's Camaro drive onto the school parking lot. She raised an eyebrow when Stiles came out of the car closely followed by Derek.

"Well, well, well. He sure _does_ work fast." She muttered and smirked at Boyd and Isaac, while Scott snickered. Boyd snorted and Isaac rolled his eyes.

"This means nothing." He said.

"I don't know, Isaac." Scott said. "Stiles told me he liked Derek." Isaac's eyes widened slightly at that.

"You couldn't have told me that _earlier_!" he said just as Derek and Stiles walked over to them.

"Morning, everyone." Stiles said and bumped Scott's shoulder. They started walking towards the school since Stiles and Derek came a bit late.

"You look awfully cheerful today." Erica spoke snidely and Stiles grinned at her.

"It's a good day today!" He said. They reached his and Scott's classroom and before the two could enter Derek caught Stiles' arm and pulled him into a short kiss.

"I'll see you later." Derek said and Stiles grinned at him, not caring that the hall suddenly grew quiet or that his new friends looked much like fish on dry land right now.

"See you." He said and pulled Scott into the classroom. Derek smirked at his year mates and walked away.

"Pay up." Erica said and raised her right hand, palm up.

"He didn't say-…"

"They _are_ together!" She said. "They are as sure as _hell_ going to the homecoming dance together!" Isaac whined and dug out his wallet from his pocket as they walked towards their classroom.

"You are _evil_, Erica." Isaac grumbled while he took a 20 dollar bill out of his wallet and placed it on her hand. Boyd grunted and paid up as well. They entered their classroom and took their usual seats around Derek.

"Good going, D." Erica said and patted Derek's shoulder. The rest of the class was looking at him with various expressions of shock. There were a few that looked slightly disgusted as well, but Derek paid them no heed.

No one would dare do something.

He was sure of that.

* * *

"What _was_ that?!" Scott gasped out as he and Stiles took their seats and the slightly older teen snickered. He relaxed in his chair and crossed his long, lean legs under Scott's chair.

"_That_ my dear friend was Derek Hale _kissing_ me. Do you need a written testament?" Scott rolled his eyes.

"Stupid fag." Stiles raised an eyebrow when someone spoke from behind him. He tilted his head back before he turned in his chair and looked at the guy he thought was called Jackson. He knew he was the captain of the Lacrosse team, and while he was quite handsome with his Aryan features, he looked quite _dull_ in Stiles' humble opinion.

"I'm sorry, my good man, but did you just call me a cigarette?" Jackson glared at him. Stiles smiled at him, fluttered his eyelashes and tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Can you be any more _gay_?" Jackson asked in a disgusted tone.

"I could have a dick in my mouth." Stiles said and Jackson gapped. Stiles snorted and turned to look at Scott who was glaring at Jackson with venomous eyes.

"Don't mind him." Scott said. "He's a dick." Stiles snickered and shook his head.

"I don't mind homophobic assholes." He said and Scott raised an eyebrow at him. "I know I'm more of a man that he will ever be." Scott chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm happy for you. Derek's a good guy. He may look rough but-…"

"I know." Stiles said just as the professor entered the classroom. He smiled, relaxed in his chair and licked his lips. The taste of Derek still lingered on them. He shivered and looked out the window with a happy smile.

'I know.'


	2. The Past Always Catches Up With You

"Gen? Gen, where are you? Genim?" Samantha entered her son's room only to raise an eyebrow and stifle a laugh. Stiles' room was littered with his clothes. His wardrobe was open and empty and Stiles stood in the middle of the mess he made in a pair of boxers and two pairs of jeans in his hands.

"I thought we stopped doing this when you were 6 years old." Samantha said and Stiles shot her a panicked look.

"Mom! Derek is coming to pick me up in half an hour and I have absolutely _no idea_ what to wear!" Samantha laughed and entered his room. She chose the best route to come to him without stepping on a piece of discarded clothing. Once she finally reached his bed she started picking through his clothes.

"Wear these." She said and offered her son a pair of black leather pants. Stiles raised an eyebrow at them.

"I didn't even know I had these." He muttered and Samantha smirked.

"I bought them last year. Thought there'll come a time when you'll need them." Stiles grinned at his mom. He rushed into the bathroom attached to his room. He couldn't wear boxers under those pants. 'Commando it is.' He thought and pulled the pants on. They hung low on his waist showing his hip bones.

"Try this combination." Samantha came into the bathroom with a black wife beater and a red dress shirt. Stiles pulled them on and turned towards his mother. She pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose.

"No." She muttered. "That dress shirt just doesn't fit. I'll be right back." She said and left in a hurry. Stiles looked at himself in the mirror. For the first time in his life he regretted cutting his hair so short.

"A-ha!" He turned quickly when Samantha ran back in with something that looked strangely like real silk in her hands. "Try this." She said.

"It's beautiful." Stiles muttered when he took the piece of clothing from her. He pulled it on and shivered. It was a silk shirt indeed. It had no buttons or a zipper, it ended on the middle of his thighs and it had a big hood.

"Now _that's_ hot." She said with a grin and Stiles smiled at her. He did a circle around himself, enjoying the feeling of silk against his skin. The sleeves were long and ended just above his fingers. They weren't puffy or too wide, but with each move he made, the silk accented his muscled arms.

"I have something else for you." She said and Stiles noticed a small velvet box in her hand. "You were supposed to get this on your birthday, but since it's in two weeks I think we can look it over." Stiles looked at her with awe in his eyes. He took the box gently and opened it only to gasp.

It was a strange cross, made out of white gold. It was big enough to fit on his palm, but not too big as not to seem grossly. Behind the center of the cross was some sort of a medallion. Stiles turned it around and frowned slightly when he saw something that resembled a crest engraved in it. It showed a wolf's head from the front and around the head was an inscription in Latin.

Stiles squinted to read it but Samantha beat him to it when she spoke up.

"Pugnemus. Tuerimus. Vivemus. Tenemus. Amamus." She said. "Translated it says-…"

"We fight. We protect. We live. We cherish. We love." Stiles said and Samantha smiled at him.

"That's right." She said and Stiles looked at the last word that was right under the wolf's nose.

"I can't translate the last thing." He muttered and Samantha chuckled.

"It's my maiden name." She said.

"Va – Vald –..." Samantha laughed, cupped Stiles' head and kissed his forehead.

"It's Valdyr." She said and Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Does it have a meaning?" He asked and Samantha winked at him.

"Wolf."

* * *

Derek took a deep breath and pressed the door bell. He didn't even have time to shift his weight when the door opened and he tensed up.

John stood in the doorway dressed in his police uniform and wearing a frown on his face.

"Good evening, Mr. Stilinski." Derek said, trying to sound unconcerned and yet respectful.

"Mr. Hale." John said and took a step to the side. "Please. Come in." He said and Derek nodded. The moment he entered John closed the door, but before the older man could say something Derek offered him a dark red decorative bag. John raised an eyebrow at him.

"My father sends his regards. He and my mother would like to summon you for lunch one Sunday, when you find it most convenient." John accepted the bag and his eyebrows vanished into his hair when he found a bottle of La Fontaine De La Pouyade Cognac in it.

"Ah." He looked at Derek quite thrown back by this. "Thank your father for me and tell him that Samantha and I will be very happy to come." Derek smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course."

"Why don't you come with me to the living room? Genim and Samantha are upstairs." Derek nodded and followed the older man down the hallway. "Take a seat. Do you want some?" John asked and Derek shook his head.

"I don't drink." He said and John raised an eyebrow at him.

"Good." He said and Derek smiled. "Tell me, Derek-…"

"Mr. Stilinski." Derek said and stood up. John raised an eyebrow at him when he rubbed his hands against his thighs in a nervous gesture. "I just want you to know that, even though I've known Stiles for less than a month, and even if this is our first date, I want to stress out that I would _never_ hurt him." Derek spoke, looking directly into John's eyes. "Stiles is special. He's – there's something in him I just _can't figure out_. It's like there's some big _secret_ around him, and under all of that there's sarcasm, irony, excitement and so, _so much innocence_. I never met anyone even similar to him. I don't dare say that I love him, but I _do_ know that I am _in love_ with him. I want to take him out, I want to see him laugh and smile and have a good time. My parents will be at the homecoming dance because they went to Beacon Hills High a long time ago. I want him to meet my parents. I want him to meet my brothers and my sister, and my other relatives. I just want to _be with him_." John frowned and bowed his head. Derek swallowed over a lump in his throat.

"You're a good kid, Derek." John said after a long moment and Derek barely stopped himself from breathing a sigh of relief. "To be perfectly honest, when I first saw you I thought you were some jock that was out to hurt my son." Derek snorted and smiled slightly, looking at John from under his eyebrows. "But I see I was wrong." John said and offered his hand to Derek.

The teen smiled at John and accepted his hand.

"You're a good kid, son." John said and Derek's smile grew. In that moment Samantha came down the stairs and grinned at Derek.

"Derek! It's so good to see you!" She said and rushed over to hug him and kiss his cheeks. "You look _very_ handsome." Derek chuckled.

"And you look as stunning as ever, Mrs. –"

"I told you to call me Samantha the first time you came to pick up Genim." She admonished and Derek chuckled.

"I apologize." He said and all of a sudden tensed up. He looked at the doorway while Samantha walked over to John and leaned onto him, her eyes telling him she knew what happened.

Stiles walked into the room and Derek lost his breath.

* * *

**Hey there Little Red Riding Hood**

**You sure are looking good.**

**You're everything a Big Bad Wolf could want.**

* * *

"Hey, Derek." Stiles said and smiled weakly, shifting his weight and fiddling with his sleeve.

"Stiles." Derek rasped out. "Wow." Samantha chuckled while John snickered. Stiles blushed slightly and looked to the side. The cross Samantha gave him hung around his neck, There was a black belt hanging loosely around his waist, and a silver chain hung off of it, attached to two loops of Stiles' leather pants.

"You look pretty good yourself." Stiles said. Derek ditched his usual leather jacket for a new one with less pockets and natural creases. He wore faded jeans and a white button up shirt. His hair was in its usual messy stile, and Stiles found it funny Derek didn't even _think_ of shaving even for this occasion.

"Come on now. You two don't want to be late." Samantha said, and the two teens jumped in their places.

"The game should end in half an hour. We have enough time to meet up with Erica and then go and wait for Isaac, Boyd and Scott." Derek said and Stiles nodded.

"Have a good time the both of you. Derek, I want him home by midnight."

"Daaaaad!" Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm not Cinderella!" Stiles said and John rolled his eyes, while Samantha and Derek snickered.

"Fine." John grumbled. "2, but not a second later."

"Thank you, Mr. Stilinski. I'll bring him home safe and sound." Derek said while Stiles ran over to kiss his mom and dad.

"See you in the morning!" Stiles said and pulled Derek out of the house. The moment the door closed behind them, Stiles turned and kissed Derek smack on the lips. Derek chuckled against Stiles' lips and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist.

They parted and Derek nuzzled his nose against Stiles' cheek. The younger man chuckled when Derek's beard tickled his skin.

"Hey there, Mr. Hunter." Stiles said and Derek snorted.

"Hello, Little Red." He muttered and breathed in Stiles' scent. "God, you look perfect." He muttered. He felt like forgoing the dance all together and taking Stiles to his for once _empty_ house, but he remember the promise he gave to his father and steeled his stance.

There was time for everything.

"Come on." He said and pulled back before offering Stiles his arm. Stiles rolled his eyes but placed his hand on Derek's.

"Lead the way." Derek led Stiles over to the front passenger seat and opened the door for him. Stiles snickered but entered. He tied his seatbelt just as Derek entered the car and started the engine. Before they drove off the parking lot Derek looked at Stiles and their eyes met.

Derek couldn't help but notice that Stiles' red shirt made the amber flecks in his eyes stand out even more. His eyes looked big with excitement, and something else; something Derek couldn't find the words to describe.

* * *

**What big eyes you have**

**The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.**

**So just to see that you don't get chased**

**I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.**

* * *

"Derek? Is something wrong?" Stiles asked and Derek smiled at him almost lovingly.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking that tonight I shouldn't leave you out of my sight." He said and drove down the road. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why is that?" Derek chuckled and spared him a glance.

"I don't want someone to steal you from me." He said and Stiles blushed.

"Stupid." He muttered as he focused on the road, while Derek chuckled again. "No one will steal me from you."

* * *

Stiles took a deep breath and pulled the hood of his shirt on his head. It slid back a little and stopped just over his ears and Derek chuckled.

"You really look like Little Red now." He said and Stiles rolled his eyes. They made their way towards the school. The parking lot was full of kids and their parents and Derek was looking around, trying to locate his family.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Little Red Riding Hood and his Big Bad Wolf." The two turned on their heels only to see Erica smirking at them.

"Erica!" Stiles grinned and hugged the older girl warmly. Erica giggled and eyed him when they parted.

"You look absolutely _delicious._" She said and Stiles laughed.

"Thanks. You look wonderful." Erica smirked and showed of her short strapless leather dress. It ended mid thigh and showed off her curvaceous figure perfectly. Her long, blond locks were lifted in a pony tail on top of her head, and the round loops in her ears attracted attention to her pretty face and neck.

"Erica." Derek nodded at her.

"Your family is waiting for you already." She said and they made their way towards the entrance of the school. Derek looked at Stiles when he smelled nervosas rolling off of him in steady waves. He moved closer to him and took his smaller hand into his bigger and warmer one. Stiles looked at him and smiled weakly, while Derek offered him a comforting smile.

"Derek! You made it in time!" Stiles looked up when a pleasant woman's voice reached his ears. He looked up and gasped at the group of people. All of them were _beautiful_.

It was like a whole family made out of people fit for Hollywood.

"You must be Genim." Stiles' mouth dried and his heart started beating loudly in his ears when Derek's father walked over to him, and Stiles knew where Derek got his intimidating aura from.

"Yes, sir." Stiles said and shook the man's arms.

"I am Dmitry Hale. You may call me Dmitry. And this lovely creature is my beautiful wife, Amelia Hale." Stiles looked at the woman, and noticed that Derek got his eyes from her.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Genim." She said. Instead of shaking his hand she leaned down slightly and kissed his cheek, squeezing his shoulders comfortingly.

Stiles felt as though all of his nervosas was sucked out of him instantly.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Hale." He said and she chuckled.

"It's Amelia." She said and Stiles nodded at her.

"Then please call me Stiles." He said and the two nodded.

"So you are the guy that _bewitched_ my baby brother."

"Laura." Derek growled when his sister stepped forward. Two guys were flunking her sides, and Stiles raised an eyebrow. Derek said all four of them looked quite similar to each other, but his brothers looked more like their mother with their father's blue eyes, and Laura was practically a female version of Derek only with blue eyes.

"What, Derek? I just want to meet him properly!" Laura said and Derek snorted. "I'm Laura Hale and these two hunks of muscle are Derek's and my older twin brothers, Jared and Caleb." Stiles shook hands with all of them before he walked over to Erica.

"Where is everyone else?" Derek asked and stood beside Stiles with his arm wrapped around Stiles' waist.

"Peter and Clare saw some of their old friends, and Sasha and Misha went with them. Your Aunt Melanie had a fever so they couldn't come." Dmitry said and Derek nodded.

"Let's go in. The Bend will start playing shortly." Jared said.

"I'll go fetch Isaac, Scott and Boyd." Erica said. "I'll meet you in the hall." She said and left.

"That is an interesting necklace you have, Stiles." Amelia said and Stiles looked at his necklace. He took it into his hand when Amelia came closer. "May I?" she asked and took it from Stiles' hand, but didn't pull it over his head. She turned it over and Stiles tilted his head to the side in interest when she caressed the crest with her finger. She looked at him and for a moment Stiles thought he saw her eyes flash violet.

"What did you say your surname was?" she asked.

"Stilinski." Stiles said. "But my mother's maiden name was Valdyr." He said and frowned in confusion when Amelia looked at Dmitry and the eldest Hale looked at Stiles with an approving look.

"Stiles' parents agreed to come to lunch the first chance they get." Derek informed his parents and they nodded.

"Why don't you children go into the hall? Dmitry and I wish to greet some old friends." Amelia said with a pleasant smile and the five nodded. They waved at their elders and left.

"Did you hear that, beloved? He is of the Valdyr line." Amelia said and Dmitry nodded.

"I heard it. I _also_ remember hearing something else over 17 years ago." Amelia frowned and looked at him.

"You don't mean - _He_ is that child?" Amelia asked and looked after them. A sad look entered her eyes and she sighed. "Poor dear." She muttered. "Dmitry we _must_ do something! We _must_ talk with his parents as _quickly_ as possible. We can offer them protection!" Dmitry smiled at his loving wife.

"He is with Derek now. We will handle everything with time." Amelia smiled at him.

"I _knew_ I was right to marry you, no matter what my parents said." Dmitry chuckled and shook his head.

"Come. I saw Lazarus and Ebony arrive a few minutes ago."

"I haven't seen them is _years_!" Amelia said and Dmitry chuckled.

"Come, my love. The night is still young."

"Yes. And so are we." She said jokingly and Dmitry laughed.

* * *

Stiles looked around with wide eyes and open mouth. The hall the dance was held in was full of people. Some were standing around, but many were dancing.

"You look as though you've never been to a dance before!" Laura called out to him.

"I haven't! I moved around a lot so I never had the chance!" Stiles spoke without thinking. Thankfully he was so amazed by everything going on around him that he missed the confused and worried frowns on Jared's, Caleb's and Laura's faces.

Derek pulled on his hand and Stiles looked at him with a big smile.

"Come! Dance with me!" Stiles' smile vanished quickly as he started to shake his head.

"No, no, no. I don't dance!" He said and Derek smirked at him. He flattened their bodies together and leaned his lips against Stiles' ear.

"Dance with _me_." Derek spoke in his ear and Stiles shivered.

"Alright." He said and allowed Derek to pull him into the dancing crowd.

The song changed and Derek pulled Stiles into his arms. Stiles gasped and looked up, losing himself in Derek's eyes.

_**Funny things is, when I look into your eyes**_ __

_**I**__**sense something so sincere in your disguise.**_

_**You whisper secrets I hear only in my dreams**_

_**Then I wake up to your tele-smoke screen.**_

Stiles smiled when Derek spun them around quickly. He never knew dancing was so much fun.

Derek smirked at him as the rhythm of the song quickened and he pulled Stiles close. He swayed them around, not even noticing that people made a circle around them and that they were watching.

**_So baby, stop you're surrounded  
I got my love all around ya  
One wrong move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in_**

Stiles laughed when Derek spun him around with one hand and then pulled him as close to himself as he could. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck as they swayed to the music.

**_You put your lips very closely to my face  
And then you run away and so begins the chase  
I'll be the hunter, but boy, you better pray  
'Cause when I want ya, I'll get you anyway  
You know what I wanna do  
It ain't nothing new  
I'm tired of dropping clues  
So, gonna step to you  
Will you rise to my occasion?  
Or will you make me change your station?  
_**  
Stiles shivered and completely relaxed against Derek, trusting him to lead him.

A part of him was glad this was his first time on a party.

Even though he knew Derek for a little under a month, even though there was a lot he still didn't know about him, he knew, he simply _knew_ that he was safe with Derek.

He knew he could trust him.

He could trust him with his life.

* * *

Stiles laughed at something Laura said and Derek smiled for himself. It was midnight and they decided to make their way home, since Derek told Stiles there was someplace he wanted to take Stiles to.

The night went great and Derek hoped that what he had planned would make this night truly unforgettable for Stiles.

"You _have to_ come over to our place, Stiles." Laura said. "We _so_ need to talk more. Even though my brother is gay, he is _no use_ for girl talk." She said and Stiles laughed.

"I don't know how good I'll be, but at least I can listen." He said and Laura giggled.

"Take good care of him, baby bro. He's a real gem." She said and winked at Derek. Jared and Caleb left with their parents already, and Laura was leaving with a guy she's been seeing for a while. Some guy called Dennis Bale.

"Don't worry." Derek said and looked at Stiles. "I will." Stiles grinned at him. They said good-bye to Laura and walked over to Derek's car.

Derek looked at Stiles when the younger teen sighed.

"What is it?" he asked and Stiles looked at him.

"Nothing. Everything's absolutely perfect." He said and leaned over to kiss Derek. "Everything's perfect." Derek smiled at him.

"The night's not over yet." He said and Stiles shivered slightly.

"Will you tell me where you're taking me?" He asked and Derek chuckled.

"You'll find out in 15 minutes." Stiles rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop smiling.

He just _knew_ whatever Derek had planned would make this night a perfect sweet memory.

* * *

Derek parked the car a little out of the forest.

"Derek?" Stiles inquired and Derek smiled at him, although he seemed worried. This moment could make or break their relationship. His father told him to wait, but Derek couldn't. He _knew_ that if he wanted any sort of future with Stiles, he had to be completely honest with him.

"Derek, is something wrong?" Stiles asked worriedly when he saw Derek's eyebrows furrow in what Stiles learned to recognize as worry.

"Stiles I – I need to tell you something." He said and Stiles' heart started beating a little bit quicker. Derek chuckled lowly and looked at Stiles with an unreadable look. "I even parked us here in case you run out of my car screaming. You'd run straight to home." He said and Stiles frowned in confusion.

"What is it, Derek?" He asked.

"I – I'm not exactly –..." Derek stopped and swallowed difficultly.

"What?"

"I'm not exactly human." He said and Stiles leaned closer. His eyes widened and he gasped in a sharp breath when Derek's eyes turned yellow. "I'm a werewolf. Almost everyone in my family is. My brothers aren't werewolves, but my sister is, and uncle Peter's daughter Alexandra isn't, but-..." Derek's rant was interrupted when Stiles kissed him hard.

Derek whined lowly and cupped Stiles' face in his big, warm hands. He felt Stiles' hands fist in his jacket. They parted and Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles'.

"You thought I would run because of _that_?" Stiles whispered, and his eyes glimmered slightly. Derek chuckled almost hysterically.

"You know about werewolves?" he asked and Stiles nodded shortly.

"All my life."

"Your family-…"

"On my mother's side." Stiles said. "She's not a werewolf though." He said and Derek nodded. He pulled Stiles into another kiss and sighed against his soft, full lips.

"God, Stiles. I was so afraid-…"

"Hush." Stiles stopped him and hugged him tightly. Derek wrapped his arms securely around Stiles and buried his face in his neck, holding on for dear life. "It's fine. My Big Bad Wolf." Derek chuckled and pulled back.

"Come on. We have an hour and a half until I have to bring you home, and it's a 15 minute run to where I want to bring you." He said and they got out of the car.

"You know I can't run as fast as you can." Stiles said as Derek rounded the car. Stiles yelped when Derek scooped him into his arms and smirked down at him.

"Hold on tight." He said and broke into a run. Stiles laughed and buried his face in Derek's shoulder, hiding his face in Derek's leather jacket to protect himself from the wind.

They came to a sharp stop and Stiles dared to look up only to lose his breath. They were beside a small spring with a natural lake right under it. Big rocks surrounded the lake, and on one rock was a small picnic basket and a few warm looking blankets.

"Wow." Stiles gasped out as Derek lowered him on his feet. "Derek this is – this is beautiful." He said and looked at Derek.

The older teen smiled at him and pulled him into a loving kiss.

"Come on. Mother helped me prepare this." Derek said and led Stiles over. The night was warm so Stiles wondered a bit as to what they would need the blankets for. He smiled at Derek when they took seats on one blanket.

Derek opened the basket and pulled out a few Tupperware boxes. Each one was full almost to the brim with strawberries, cherries and apple slices separately, and Stiles grinned when Derek pulled out a thermos bottle and two cups.

"Hot chocolate?" Stiles asked and Derek smirked at him.

"You mentioned that you love it." He said and Stiles grinned at him.

"I'm starting to wonder whom I love more." He said and Derek's hands shook a bit. Stiles blushed slightly when he realized what he said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-..." He shut up when Derek kissed him. Stiles moaned and cupped Derek's bearded face in his small, slightly shaking hands.

"Don't." Derek whispered against his lips. "Don't say sorry unless you didn't mean it." He said and Stiles smiled an honest to heart, beautiful smile Derek started to believe was meant only for him.

"You're shivering." He muttered and Stiles shrugged.

"Silk and leather aren't exactly warm." He said and Derek chuckled lowly. He nuzzled his nose against Stiles' cheek.

"This is a warm spring. You want to try it out?" Derek asked and Stiles chuckled.

"I was wondering what those extra blankets were for." He said and allowed Derek to pull him up. He blushed when he remembered that he didn't have his boxers.

"I – uhm – I don't have-…"

"Stiles." Derek stopped him and pulled him against his hard, warm body. "I'm _in love_ with you; everything about you. I know it's only been a month, but I want to be with you and I don't mean just sleep with you _when the time comes_. I want to know you like I know myself. I want to love you in every way possible. You're – you're perfect. Everything about you is perfect and I don't want to destroy any chance that I might have to be with you forever. Werewolves mate for life. I don't – I don't want to lose you."

* * *

**What big heart I have – the better to love you with.**

**Little Red Riding Hood, even Bad Wolves can be good.**

* * *

"We won't move any faster than _you_ want. I didn't bring you here for _that_. I brought you here so that we might spend some time alone; just the two of us." Stiles smiled at him again. He wrapped his arms around Derek's waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. He shivered and sighed when Derek wrapped his strong, muscled arms around him and leaned his cheek against Stiles' head.

* * *

**I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side.**

**Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place.**

* * *

"How in the world did I find you?" Stiles muttered and Derek chuckled.

"Come on. I have to take you back in an hour." Derek said and Stiles chuckled. Derek moved back and was about to sit down when something light hit his head. He looked down and found Stiles' red shirt on the ground. He looked at Stiles in slight surprise and his mouth dried when he saw the slightly younger teen taking his shirt off.

"Come on, Mr. Big Bad Wolf. Time's a wasting."

* * *

"I'll see you on Monday." Derek said as they stopped in front of the Stilinski house. Stiles smiled lovingly at him and leaned over to kiss him.

"See you." He said and got out of the car. He walked over to the door and turned to wave at Derek before he entered the house. He heard Derek speed down the road, and leaned against the door with a goofy smile on his face.

"It's 10 past 2." He looked up when he heard Samantha say. "You're lucky your dad is sleeping like a log." She sounded amused, and Stiles could see curiosity written all over her face.

"It was beautiful, mom." Stiles said. "We went to the dance and then Derek took me to a little spring in the forest. His mother helped him prepare a picnic basket. We ate strawberries, and cherries and apple slices and drank hot chocolate and talked and - and I think I might be falling in love. Like _for_ _real_." He said and Samantha smiled at him lovingly.

She walked over to him and pulled him into a warm hug. Stiles buried his face into his mother's shoulder and sighed.

"Is it wrong that I don't want to leave this town?" he whispered brokenly and Samantha sighed.

"No, love. It's not wrong." She said and closed her eyes to hide her tears from her son.

"It's not wrong at all."

* * *

"Derek! Derek, wait up!" Stiles called out to his boyfriend and the older teen turned around and stopped to wait for him. Stiles threw himself into Derek's arms and the werewolf chuckled and gripped him tightly.

"Where were you during lunch? I missed you!" Stiles said as they made their way towards Derek's car.

"Coach wanted to talk to me about applying for the competition again." Derek said.

"And?"

"I told him I had better things to do this weekend than going to Atlanta for a week." Derek said and threw his arm around Stiles' shoulder.

"Derek-…"

"Your birthday's this weekend, Stiles. There's no way I'm not going to be here for that." Derek said.

"Won't you lose your captain status?" Stiles asked. Even though he was happy Derek would be there for his birthday, he didn't want his extracurricular activities to suffer because of him.

Derek scoffed and tightened his hold on Stiles for a second.

"Like that would ever happen. There are others who can go and compete if coach cares so much about the competition in_ Atlanta_ of all places." Stiles snickered. They reached Derek's car and got in.

"Dad's free for the weekend." Stiles said as Derek drove him home. "I thought, since my birthday falls on Saturday, mom, dad and I can come over to your place on Sunday for that lunch date."

"Great." Derek said and threw a small smile to Stiles. They stopped in front of Stiles' house.

"Why don't you come in for a bit?" Stiles asked. "Dad's working the afternoon shift, and mom went to the closest town to buy some stuff." Derek smiled and nodded.

"I don't see why not." He said and killed the engine. They got out of the car and made their way inside.

"Feel right at home." Stiles said and walked straight for the kitchen while Derek hung his jacket on the hanger in the hallway. He scented the air and smiled when it turned out they were really alone. He entered the kitchen and found Stiles by the stove. He was hopping in his place while he waited for the water to boil.

Derek smirked slightly and started to walk quietly towards Stiles.

The younger teen's heart almost jumped out of his chest when Derek wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Damn it, Derek!" Stiles gasped out and Derek chuckled. He pulled Stiles flat against his body and bowed down to kiss the nape of his neck.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." He muttered and rubbed Stiles' stomach with his hands. Stiles sighed and leaned his head back on Derek's strong shoulder.

"Creeper." He muttered and Derek snorted.

Derek took in Stiles' scent and a shiver ran down his body. Warmth started to pool in his stomach and Stiles moaned when Derek started to lay kisses and nips down the column of his neck.

"Derek?" Stiles called out.

"Hm?"

"I was making coffee." He said.

"Forget about it." Derek muttered and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"Derek."

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked when Derek's fingers pushed under the line of his shirt and his nails scrapped the sensitive skin of Stiles' stomach.

"Nothing." Derek muttered.

"This doesn't – this doesn't look like nothing to me." Stiles said only to gasp when he was suddenly turned around and placed on top of the kitchen cabinet. He looked in Derek's eyes and a shiver ran down his body when he saw that they were leaning more towards yellow than their usual enchanting hazel color.

"Derek-..." the werewolf kissed him hard and all sane thoughts left Stiles' mind. He moaned in Derek's mouth when the werewolf thrust against him and Stiles felt Derek's hard member rub against his own awakening erection.

"Damn it." Stiles muttered when Derek started to kiss down his throat again. Derek's hands gripped his thighs with a bruising force, and the way he moved made Stiles slowly lose his mind.

He never felt this good and damn it, he didn't want it to stop.

He was a damn teenager!

You don't get closer to a bag of hormones than that!

"God, Derek!" He gasped when the man latched onto a particularly sensitive spot just behind Stiles' ear and sucked hard. Stiles moved against him, matching him thrust for thrust, his fingers entangled in Derek's hair. He moaned loudly and squeezed his eyes tightly shut when he felt he was close to coming.

"Derek, please!"

"Cum for me, _Genim_." Stiles couldn't hold back if he wanted to. Derek growled lowly as he came as well. Stiles was about to lean on him when Derek let go of a short gasp and suddenly jumped to the other side of the room.

"What the fuck, Derek?!" Stiles snapped when he almost fell off of the cabinet.

"God, Stiles, I'm so, so sorry."

"What?" Stiles asked in confusion.

"It – It's the Full Moon. I didn't mean to-…"

"Derek!" Stiles snapped and ran over to the panicking werewolf. He never thought he would see the usually calm and collected man freaking over some dry humping in a kitchen. 'A kitchen I will never look the same at.' Stiles thought.

"Stiles, I-"

"Derek, calm down! Look around! There's a frying pan right here. Don't you think if I wanted to stop you I wouldn't have hit you over the head with it?" Derek gapped at him and Stiles chuckled. "Derek." He sighed and cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands. "Damn it, Derek, we're both teenagers. We're both in love with each other, and even though we agreed to go slow, doesn't mean there aren't things we _can't_ do together. Okay, we jumped over a few of those things, but who cares. We started dating a day after we met each other." Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles.

"I'm still –…"

"Don't say it." Stiles said and Derek looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Don't say it unless you don't want to do it again. In a more fitting environment at least."

"God." Derek gasped out and leaned his forehead against Stiles'. "I just – I couldn't stop myself."

"It's okay." Stiles said with a teasing grin. "I know I'm irresistible." He said and yelped when Derek slapped his ass.

"Hey! I bruise easily!"

"You were making coffee." Derek said.

"Fuck!"

* * *

When Samantha came home she came upon a heartwarming picture. Stiles and Derek were on the couch, the TV was on 'mute', and Stiles was practically sleeping on Derek. The older teen seemed relaxed as well. His arms were wrapped around Stiles protectively and there was a blanket thrown over their legs.

Samantha took out her phone and snapped a picture of them sleeping together.

"Wha-..." Derek woke up and Samantha hissed.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you up." She said and Derek shook his head. He looked around in slight confusion.

"How late is it?" He asked.

"It's past 8 PM." She said. "I'm going to make dinner. Would you like to stay?" Derek groaned lowly and let his head fall back on the armrest of the couch.

"Might as well." He muttered and took his phone off the table. He typed a quick message to his mom saying he would stay at Stiles' for dinner. He stopped for a second and then added that the Stilinski family would join them for lunch on Sunday.

He sighed and threw the phone back on the tea table while Samantha giggled.

"You can sleep some more. I'll wake you up before John comes home." She said and Derek nodded. He was out like a light a second later, and Samantha walked into the kitchen with a sigh.

Ever since Stiles started dating Derek she has been praying every night that _they_ wouldn't find them any time soon. She knew she was praying for much. The longest they stayed somewhere was two months and that was over a year ago.

It's been a month already, and Samantha started having a bad feeling again, and her bad feelings were never wrong.

She prayed, she prayed with all her heart that this time she _was_ wrong.

She didn't see Stiles this happy since he was 9 years old, and she wanted that. She wanted to keep hearing him laugh. She wanted him to finally be a normal teenager who goes on dates, comes home well after told to come; a teenager that sneaks out of his window to do mischief with his friends.

She wanted him to finally have a life.

She was tired of running.

Tired of hiding and fearing the moment when they would catch them and take her Genim, take her baby boy away from her.

She knew she and John couldn't protect him. They were merely human. Her family washed hands of her when she said she would marry a normal human and not the werewolf her father chose for her.

She couldn't go to them for help.

She thought of asking the Alpha Pack for help, but they were impossible to reach.

Their only hope was to keep on running, and yet she knew that it wouldn't last forever.

Nothing does.

* * *

"Can I, dad? Please? Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on the top? Pleeeeaaaa-…"

"FINE!" John snapped in exasperation and Stiles cheered while Samantha laughed. "You aren't being really supportive, Sam." John said and Samantha smiled at him lovingly.

"Let him go, John. We know _exactly_ where he's going and who he's going to. And besides, we'll pick him up tomorrow when we come to lunch." John sighed and Stiles cheered.

"Fine. But I want NO funny business!" Stiles laughed and hugged his dad.

"Thanks, dad! This is the best birthday gift EVER!" Stiles shouted before he ran up to his room to get ready and tell Derek he could come pick him up.

John sighed and heavily took a seat on the couch. Samantha rolled her eyes and walked over. She straddled his lap and smiled down at him when he placed his hands on her thighs and looked up at her.

"I'm just-…"

"I know, John." She said and kissed him. "Stop doing it. Let him enjoy himself while he can. As much as I hate this, we _all_ know that one day we'll have to run away." John sighed and leaned his head back.

"I wish we wouldn't." He muttered. He looked at her with a sad smile. "Do you remember the last time he was this happy? The last time he smiled like this? Laughed liked this?" Samantha sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I remember."

"I wish there was something I could do so we would be able to stay here, not just because of Stiles and Derek, but because of us." Samantha smiled sadly and nodded her head.

"I know, love. We can only hope that one day we'll have peace."

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Stiles breezed through the house, and the two winced when he slammed the door closed.

"Although I don't believe this house will survive him for long." John grumbled and Samantha laughed.

"Hey, Mr. Policeman." She said and John raised an eyebrow at her. He shivered when she grinned.

"Sam?"

"You know... We have the house for ourselves." She said and John grinned slowly. "When was the last time that happened?"

"Too long ago." John growled. Samantha screamed when John stood up quickly and carried her up the stairs towards their room.

'Maybe this isn't so bad after all.' Was his last thought before he concentrated completely on his beautiful wife.

* * *

"Stiles! Welcome!" Amelia greeted the teen warmly and enveloped him into a loving hug. Stiles hugged her back and breathed in the soft scent of lilacs that seemed to linger around her constantly.

"Hello, Amelia. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Of course not, dear. Derek, take Stiles' things to your room. I made supper." She said and Derek nodded.

"Ah, Stiles! How are you, my dear boy?" Dmitry asked when Stiles and Amelia entered the dining room and Stiles saw a man he hadn't met before. "This is my brother Peter and his lovely wife Clare. And _these_ two ruffians are Alexandra and Michael, also known as Sasha and Misha." The adults nodded at Stiles while the two 6 year old twins grinned at him. They skipped over to him and he kneeled to look at them from their level.

"Are you really Derek's boyfriend?" Misha asked him and Stiles smiled.

"Yes, I am." He said.

"You'we pwitty!" Sasha said, and Stiles couldn't help but grin at the adorable speaking disorder Sasha seemed to have.

"You're waay prettier than I am." He said and Sasha blushed heavily while Misha grinned.

"My sister is the prettiest girl in the world!" He said excitedly and Stiles grinned.

"She sure is! You'll have to watch out for her when you're older. Promise you'll do so?" Misha puffed up proudly while Sasha blushed even harder.

"Of course I will! No one will hurt my sister!" everyone laughed fondly at them while Stiles reached out at petted their heads.

"I bet." He said and stood up.

"I need to go finish supper." Amelia said.

"Can I help somehow?" Stiles asked and Amelia smiled at him.

"No, darling. Why don't you go to Derek's room? It's the third room to the right on the second floor." Stiles nodded, smiled at Sasha and Misha and left the room.

"He is such a sweet young man." Clare commented and Peter nodded.

"Derek chose well." He agreed and Dmitry sighed.

"I am afraid that he is also in danger." Dmitry said and the two frowned at him in worry. "His mother is the human, disowned daughter of Samuel Valdyr." The other two exchanged worried glances.

"Nothing was heard of her for 18 years now. Ever since she got married and had her first son. Samuel started looking for her two or three years ago." Peter said and Dmitry nodded. "I also heard someone is after the child she gave birth to. Samuel's son hasn't been able to produce an heir. Her son is the only heir to a very, _very_ old and _very_ powerful werewolf family." Peter said.

"I know. Genim's parents are coming for lunch tomorrow. I wanted to talk with them and offer them protection and sanctuary as the Alpha of the Hale Pack. Derek has fallen in love with Genim, and even though I see him rarely, I _know_ that Genim is just as much in love with Derek as he is with him. I do not wish my son's heart to be broken because Genim's family needs to run away again." Dmitry said.

"You believe Genim is-…"

"He _is_ Derek's Mate. You weren't here for the full moon, so you don't know."

"He shifted completely?" Clare asked and Dmitry smiled proudly.

"Completely and painlessly. I do believe that come his birthday he will be ready to take my place whenever he chooses."

"Congratulations, my brother." Peter said and walked over to hug him. He chuckled once they parted, and patted Dmitry's shoulder. "You'll finally get that vacation you've always moaned about." Dmitry laughed a booming laugh, and Clare rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I would have gotten my vacation _much_ sooner had _you_ agreed to take my place as Alpha when you came of age." Dmitry said and Peter shook his head.

"You know I am not Alpha material. Derek? Derek is a good young man with a good head on his shoulders. He'll lead our family just as good if not better than you have." Dmitry smiled and nodded his head in thanks.

"And he'll have you to advise him." Peter smiled at his brother and nodded his head.

"I'll always be there for him, just like I have always been there for you. Always."

* * *

Stiles sighed as he looked at the star covered sky.

Dinner was a funny event. He laughed so hard his face and stomach hurt.

He nuzzled tighter into the blanket and smiled wistfully.

He wanted this to last forever.

He didn't want to leave Beacon Hills.

He didn't want to leave Derek.

He _definitely_ didn't want to leave Derek.

The werewolf's possibly the best thing that's happened in Stiles' life.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and pulled in on himself.

"Stiles?" he twitched and looked up at Derek. The dark haired man was standing in the doorway of the balcony attached to his room with two cups of a steaming liquid in his hands, and his handsome face was marred with a worried frown.

"Hey." Stiles rasped out and opened the blanket. "Come here." Derek's frown deepened but he walked over to him and took a seat beside him. Stile took the cups from him while Derek settled so that he was sitting behind Stiles with his long, strong legs on either side of him. He wrapped the blanket around the both of them and took his cup from Stiles' hand only to place it on the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he leaned his chin on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles leaned his cheek against Derek's and sighed.

"Just thinking." He muttered.

"About what? I could smell sadness and fear rolling off of you." Stiles chuckled and nuzzled back against Derek.

"It's just – I don't want to leave this place. I don't want to leave _you_." Derek frowned in confusion.

"Why would you have to leave?" he asked and Stiles sighed.

He had yet to tell Derek the truth about why he was moving so much. He didn't want to tell him, but he knew he had to.

"Stiles?" Derek called out to him warmly.

"Hm?"

"You know you can tell me everything, right?" Derek asked and Stiles felt his heart skip a beat.

"I know."

"Then tell me what's bothering you. Please. I can't stand seeing you like this." Stiles sighed and rested his head back on Derek's shoulder, while Derek hid his face in Stiles' neck.

"I'm the last heir of the Valdyr family." Stiles whispered and Derek nodded. "My mother was disowned, but that means nothing since I carry my grandfather's blood in my veins. When he disowned my mother he didn't know his only son wouldn't produce an heir to the family." Derek frowned at that.

"I've been running for as long as I can remember." Stiles spoke in a raspy, breaking voice. He was shivering in Derek's arms and the werewolf hugged him tighter. "Mom and dad never found out _who_ is chasing us, but after two close encounters when I was 6 or 7, dad learned the lesson. We've been running ever since then. The longest I spent _anywhere_ was a year in Germany. For the past two years we weren't able to spend more than a month anywhere before _they_ would appear."

"Who are they?" Stiles' eyes widened when he heard Derek's voice. It was deeper and there was a low undertone of a threatening growl to it.

"Derek?"

"If they even _think_ of trying to take you, I'll hunt them down and kill them." Derek growled and hugged Stiles as tightly as he could without hurting him. "You're not going anywhere unless you want to; I swear it to you, Stiles. I'll fight whoever it takes. I swear."

Tears gathered in Stiles' eyes at those words.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice went back to normal at the scent of tears. Stiles placed his cup on the ground and turned in Derek's arms. He laid his head on Derek's chest, just over his heart, and fisted his left hand in Derek's shirt.

"Don't let them take me away, Derek." Stiles whispered and Derek's heart clenched.

"I won't, love." Derek said and hugged Stiles again. "I won't."

* * *

When John and Samantha came to the Hale property on that sunny Sunday they saw a sight they would probably remember for the rest of their lives.

Stiles was riding Derek's back with the hood of his red hoody pulled over his head. He was laughing as Derek ran all over the yard with him on his back and two 6 year olds were running after them laughing as well. What they assumed was the rest of the Hale family was a little further away by a barbeque and a set up table big enough to fit at least 20 people.

"You must be Genim's parents." They jumped around in shock when someone spoke from behind them. John barely stopped himself from gapping when he looked at the man in front of him.

"I can't believe this." Samantha said with a disbelieving voice and John looked at her in surprise. "I can't believe I didn't make the connection!" she said.

"Sam?" John asked weakly while the imposing man laughed.

"I am surprised you still remember me, Samantha. After all you were barely 10 years old when we last met." He said and looked at John. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dmitry Hale. Alpha of the Hale Pack." John's mouth fell open. He first looked at Samantha and then at Dmitry. Then he looked at Derek and Stiles and then back and Dmitry.

"Well." He said and swallowed. "That explains why your son can carry my son in a full run." Dmitry laughed again while Samantha finally got over her shock.

"Come. You must meet the rest of my family." Dmitry said and started to lead the way.

"John?" Samantha called out and John took a deep breath.

"My son is dating a werewolf." He muttered and Samantha chuckled.

"Yeah. I just can't believe I didn't make the connection. Derek looks just like Dmitry looked when I last saw him almost 35 years ago." John's eyes bulged out and he hurried after Sam.

"Just how old is he?" he hissed.

"He was 17 then. Do the math." Samantha said and John tripped in his step.

"Samantha, dear. I am so glad we're finally meeting each other." Amelia walked over to them and hugged Samantha warmly. "I must commend the both of you for raising such a beautiful young man. Stiles is such a darling." She said with a beautiful, wide smile.

"Thank you, erm-…"

"I am Amelia; Alpha Mate of the Hale Pack." John and Samantha nodded.

"I am Peter, First Beta and this is my lovely wife, Clare." John shook hands with Peter and Clare before the two shook hands with Samantha. While they met everyone Stiles and Derek finished the game of tag with the two youngest members of the Pack and came over to the large group of people, werewolf and human alike.

"Mom! Dad! So glad you could make it!" Stiles said and hugged them both happily.

"Hey! Little Red!" The three Stilinkis turned and Stiles grinned when he saw Laura walking towards them with a young man by her side. She broke into a run and grabbed Stiles around his waist only to spin him around with Stiles laughing loudly.

The sight and sound of that made Samantha grip John's hand tightly and fist her hand over her heart.

She never saw Stiles this happy.

Never.

"Put me down! Laura, put me down NOW!" Stiles snapped when Laura threw him over her shoulder and started carrying him over.

"Come on, Little Red! You're not afraid of a Big Bad Wolf, are ya?!" Laura said.

"Laura!" Derek called over and she grinned at him. "Put him down! We're almost ready to eat." The man that came with Laura looked at John and Samantha and the two shivered. The man quickly looked at Laura again.

The young woman patted Stiles' ass and grinned a wolfy grin at Derek, while Stiles snapped at her to let him go.

"I don't think I will." She said. "I think I'll take him to the forest and have my _wicked_ way with him."

"Laura!" Derek snapped just as Laura broke into a run with Stiles still over her shoulder and Derek chased after them, all three vanishing in the forest within seconds.

"Are they _always_ so loud?" John asked and Dmitry patted his back as the man that came with Laura walked over to them.

"No. Usually they are louder." John's eyes widened and he looked at Samantha who was giggling beside him. "Dennis. Good to see you again." Dmitry said, although Samantha noticed he wasn't as pleased the man was here as he sounded.

"It is my pleasure, Alpha Hale." Dennis said.

He was a handsome man in his late thirties with chin long, dirty blond hair and somewhat dull brown eyes. He was John's height, although he was a bit stronger around the shoulders.

"Dennis, these are John and Samantha Stilinski, the parents of the boy my dear daughter just kidnapped." Amelia chose that moment to walk over.

"Dennis, why don't you take a seat? John, Samantha, come on. Lunch is ready."

"What about-"

"LAURA! DEREK! LUNCH IS READY!" The two were shocked when Amelia shouted in the direction of the forest. For such a beautiful, demure looking woman she sure had a strong pair of lungs.

Not a minute later Laura ran out of the forest with a big grin on her face. Derek followed after her with Stiles on his back again.

"This was fun!" Laura said. "I'm Laura by the way." She said and offered her hand to John. He accepted it and Laura shook hands with Samantha. "Now I know who you got your looks from, Little Red!" She called out to Stiles who hned and turned his head away from her.

"I said I'm not talking to you." Stiles said.

"Aw! Don't be such a meany!" Laura pouted and skipped over to Stiles who took a seat beside Derek. The dark haired teen was _obviously_ trying not to laugh. Laura kneeled beside Stiles' chair and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Stiles?" She said and poked his shoulder. "Stiles? Stiles? Stiles? Stiles? St-"

"Oh my god, what are you FOUR!" Stiles snapped and Laura grinned at him.

"No! I'm five!" She said and took a seat at the table leaving two places free between herself and Stiles. John and Samantha walked over and took their seats. John frowned slightly when he caught Dennis looking at Stiles with a contemplative look.

"What do you think, dad?" He looked at Stiles when his son leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. The look in his son's eyes was so full of hope that John's heart clenched. He smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"I think you've hit the Jackpot, son." He said.

And the smile Stiles gifted him with was more beautiful than anything John ever saw in his life.

* * *

"Samantha? John? Would you please come with me?" The two looked at Dmitry.

"Sure." John said.

"Peter? Join us." John and Samantha exchanged a look before they followed after the two Werewolves.

Dmitry led them into what was possibly his study and offered them drinks. Once they were all seated and with their drinks of choice in their hands, Dmitry sighed and looked at Samantha.

"Samantha, you cannot believe how sorry I was when I heard what your father did to you. I can see that John is a wonderful man. Why he couldn't see it is beyond my comprehension." Samantha smiled at him sadly and took John's hand in hers.

"Thank you, Dmitry. Hearing this from you offers me some comfort." She said and Dmitry nodded.

"I didn't call you in here for that though." He said and the two frowned while Peter simply looked at them. "I know that Samantha is familiar with the dynamics of a Pack, and the ways of the werewolves. How about you, John?" John frowned and shifted in his seat.

"Samantha told me everything she knew." He said and Dmitry smiled at them, although his eyes were sad.

"Then you understand what it means for a werewolf, especially a future _Alpha_ werewolf to find his mate, correct?" John frowned at first and then his eyes widened in shock.

"Derek and Stiles."

"That is correct. Derek managed a full, painless shifting during the last Full Moon, which means he found his Anchor; his Mate."

"John." Samantha gasped out and grabbed his hand.

"Easy, Samantha." Dmitry said and looked at Peter.

"We know someone is after you." Peter said. "I also heard that your father, Alpha Valdyr started looking for you a few years back. We didn't inform him that you are here so you do not have to worry about that. But there _is_ something we want for you to consider."

"18 years ago you three disappeared off the charts. Had you not come here I wouldn't know where you are still." Dmitry said and smiled at Samantha in a gentle, fatherly way. "We assume that you have been on the run all this time." John and Samantha nodded.

"We have. We don't know who's after us. All we knows is to read the signs of when they're getting close. Every time we'd pack up and leave again."

"John is a policeman so he has access to a lot of documents." Samantha said and smiled weakly at her husband. "One of the reasons we managed to remain hidden for so long is because of that, but for as long as they keep finding up we won't be able to live in peace."

"And that is exactly _why_ I have called you here." Dmitry said. "You must have noticed that our sons are very much in love with each other. I would hate to have either of their hearts broken because you had to run again." Samantha's eyes widened at that moment, and John frowned.

"What I'm offering you is protection and sanctuary under the Hale Pack." Dmitry said and Samantha gasped.

"Dmitry, I – Do you know what that means?" She asked and looked at John.

"I don't." He said and looked at Dmitry and Peter.

"We are a big Pack, and an old one." Peter said. "The Alpha of the Hale Pack has been a member of the Alpha Pack for over 400 years now. To be under our protection and being offered sanctuary from an Alpha who is a member of the Alpha Pack, means having every single Pack in the world that has a contract with us being there to protect you." John's breath hitched in his throat and Samantha's eyes filled with tears.

"But my father disowned me-"

"That means little to me." Dmitry said. "I don't know why he's looking for you, but for as long as you're under my protection he will not be able to harm you, your husband or your son. It would mean a declaration of war, and although it saddens me to say this, everyone knows that the Valdyr Pack has grown too weak to stand against anyone." Samantha closed her eyes and a few tears trailed down her cheeks. She raised her head and looked at John.

"This isn't only my decision to make." She said and John frowned.

"Would my son be safe?" He looked at Dmitry. "It is obvious that I cannot protect him." He said bitterly.

"You kept him alive for 17 years." Peter said and John looked at him. "You kept your wife and your son safe for a very long time, John. You've done a great job of keeping them both safe."

"You've protected them until now. Had I found you sooner I would have made you the same offer." Dmitry said and John nodded.

"He would be protected? He would be safe?"

"Beside Derek?" Peter said and looked at Dmitry. "Knowing my dear nephew your son is safer than being in the middle of a military base."

"Derek is a very passionate young man. Since my two older sons aren't werewolves, and they don't want the bite, and my daughter Laura doesn't want to be an Alpha, Derek has been raised since he was very young to be a leader. He is very protective and almost _possessive_ of what he sees as his. Genim is safe with him. I shall contact other Packs that hold a contract of peace with us and ask them to keep their eyes and ears open." He said and stood up.

"I think we should-…"

"Dad! You need to come quickly!" Laura ran in the room. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear, but there were also traces of rage.

"What happened?!" Dmitry said and rushed out of the room closely followed by Peter, Samantha and John.

"I don't know! It was Dennis! You were right! You were fucking right!" She raged as they ran out of the house. The human members of the Pack were on the porch with Jared and Caleb in front of them, each holding a gun in their hands. Amelia was holding onto Stiles who was going through a panic attack and Clare and Derek were nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" Peter asked as he sniffed the air.

"The poor child." Amelia said. "Dennis. He is a Kanima." Dmitry frowned and looked at Peter. "Derek and Clare gave chase to him."

"I'm going after them." Peter said, shifted in the blink of an eye and vanished in the forest.

"Gen?" Samantha and John ran over to Stiles and hugged him while Amelia walked over to Dmitry.

"I didn't know." Laura said. She was looking at Stiles with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I swear. I swear I didn't know he was-…"

"You couldn't have known." Dmitry said and placed his hand on Laura's shoulder. "No one was hurt?"

"No. Clare and Derek reacted in time." Jared said. "The Kanima seemed to aim for Genim."

"It didn't look like he wanted to hurt him." Caleb said. "He tried to take him away." Sasha and Misha whimpered and hugged each other tightly while everyone else looked into the darkness of the forest when an angry rage filled howl echoed through the night.

"Derek?" Stiles whimpered.

"You three will spend the night here." Dmitry said. "Until I arrange with Derek and his friends a way to protect Genim at all times, you three should stay here."

"Whatever it takes." John said and looked Dmitry in the eyes. "Just help me protect my family."

* * *

Derek stormed into the house with Peter and Clare behind him. His face was a mask of pure rage.

"Derek!" he stopped when his mother came out of the living room and showed him to be quiet.

"Where is father?" he pressed through his teeth.

"He is with Laura. She was beyond distressed. Samantha and John are in a guest room. We barely convinced them to go to sleep. Clare, Peter; Sasha and Misha are with Stiles." Amelia said and the three exchanged looks.

"It can wait until morning." Peter said. "Whoever is controlling the Kanima will not try again tonight. It takes a lot to control a human being." Derek nodded. Without another word they walked into the living room.

Derek felt his rage pull back into the corners of his mind when he came upon Stiles on the couch with Sasha and Misha in front of him and his hand resting protectively over them.

"Stiles had a panic attack when you ran after the Kanima." Amelia whispered so lowly only a werewolf would catch it. Derek cursed under his breath and silently walked over to the couch.

"Sasha? Misha?" he called gently and the two opened their eyes. Clare and Peter came over to take them, but the moment they tried Stiles woke up with a start and grabbed Peter's hand into a vice grip. Peter frowned when Stiles' eyes glowed orange for a second.

"I'm sorry." He rasped out when he realized Peter wasn't an enemy.

"It's alright." Clare said and took Sasha into her arms. Peter took Misha and smiled at Stiles.

"Get some rest, Genim." Peter said and Stiles nodded tiredly. Once the two were gone Stiles looked at Derek. The werewolf thought Stiles would start lecturing him for leaving him. He was surprised when Stiles raised his arms towards him and his eyes glimmered with tears.

"Take him to your room." Amelia whispered under her breath. "Comfort him. You're not going to school tomorrow. We have much to discuss." She said and vanished. Derek gathered Stiles into his arms and settled so that Stiles rested in his lap completely.

They were silent for a long while.

"I thought it would hurt you." Stiles whispered and Derek frowned.

"What?"

"For the first time in my life I wasn't afraid of it taking me. I was more afraid of it hurting someone than taking me." Derek heard the moment Stiles' heart started picking up speed.

"Damn it." Derek muttered.

"When you ran after it-..." Stiles' voice broke and Derek hugged him tightly.

"Listen to me, Stiles." Derek spoke lowly. "I'm fine. You're fine. No one got hurt. He didn't take you, and he _won't_ take you for as long as I draw breath."

"I'll have to leave now! We'll have to-"

"You're not going anywhere. I'll protect you, Stiles, I swear. We'll find out who's chasing you and why. I swear you'll be free of it. I promise." Stiles choked out a sob and pushed himself as close to Derek as he could. Derek held him close, patting his head and whispering words of reassurance and comfort.

When Stiles fell asleep, Derek picked him up and carried him into his room. Hey lay Stiles into it before he took off his shoes and jacket and joined him in bed. Stiles rolled over in his sleep and buried his face in Derek's chest. Derek felt as though a steel hand gripped his heart. He closed his eyes and hugged Stiles protectively.

"Nothing and no one will hurt you. I swear. Nothing and no one."

* * *

Stiles looked over his shoulder again and Erica sighed.

"Stiles, please. Do you really think I'd let anything happen to you? Derek would rip my throat out. With his teeth." She said and shivered, and Stiles gifted her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I just – I can't relax, you know." He said and Erica offered him an understanding look. "Anyway. You were telling me about how you became a werewolf." He said and Erica rolled her eyes.

"Nice change of subject." She said and Stiles shrugged.

"I'm really interested." Erica smiled at him in understanding and shrugged.

"I had these _really_ bad epileptic attacks. Derek and I weren't close at that time. I wasn't close with _anyone_ because for some reason people think epilepsy is contagious." Stiles snorted. "Derek found me after one really bad attack. He brought me to the hospital. I guess he heard it when my nurse said that my heart has grown weak because of a genetically inherited heart disease and that I probably wouldn't survive for long. He talked with his dad and he agreed to give me the bite."

"What about Isaac?" Stiles asked.

"He was in a car accident with his dad. His dad drank a lot. He drank a bit too much and they crashed. Derek's father was close by. Isaac was close to dying, his father was already dead. At that point it didn't matter that the bite could have killed him just as easily. He would have never reached the hospital in time, so Alpha Dmitry bit him, and here we are."

"Does Boyd want the bite?" Erica shrugged at that.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask _him_ that." Stiles nodded and sighed. He looked at his wristwatch before he rubbed his forehead.

"If you're not feeling well you should go back to the Hale house." Erica said and Stiles sighed. "I'll be happy to take you there."

"I don't know. I'm trying to go on with my life, but I'm-…"

"Stiles, no one is expecting that from you." Erica said and Stiles looked at her with a small confused frown. "Damn it, if it were_ me_ I'd probably lock myself in my room and wouldn't come out until whoever it is that's trying to get me is caught and killed." Stiles snorted and shook his head.

"I can't do that."

"But you _can_ take it easy." Erica said. "Come on. I'll take you home." Stiles sighed and looked around.

"You know what, you don't have to. Derek will be done with classes in half an hour either way. I'll go home with him." Erica smiled and nodded her head.

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria? I heard they have these new curly fries." Stiles chuckled.

"Sure." He said. Erica smiled at him and threw her arm over his shoulder.

"Everything will work out just fine, Stiles. You just wait and see. Everything will work out just fine."

* * *

Derek walked into his room and a small smile pulled on his lips when he found Stiles asleep in his bed. He's already gotten used to having Stiles there with him when he fell asleep. He's already gotten used to waking up beside him.

His room smelled of Stiles.

His clothes carried Stiles' scent.

Just about _everything_ in his life focused on Stiles, and he couldn't find a single complaining bone in his body.

He took a seat on the bed and almost immediately Stiles rolled over towards him.

"Hey there." Derek spoke and Stiles opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey." He said and wiggled his finger. Derek chuckled and bowed down to kiss him. "How was school for you?" he asked while Derek toed off his shoes and took a seat on the bed. Stiles stretched before he pushed himself up. Derek raised his arm and Stiles nuzzled against his side with his arm thrown over Derek's stomach.

"My phone went missing." Derek muttered and Stiles looked up at him.

"Did you check at the pool?"

"I checked _everywhere_." Derek stressed and Stiles frowned. "Someone probably stole it." Derek said and Stiles hummed.

"You don't sound worried." Derek shrugged.

"I have bigger things to worry about." He said and Stiles sighed.

"I know. I'm s-…"

"Don't say it." Derek said and kissed the crown of Stiles' head. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you. I'm doing this because I want you beside me. I want you safe. I want you happy. Not afraid and worried all the time."

"I smell that bad?" Stiles tried to joke. Derek snorted and hugged Stiles close.

"Hush." Stiles chuckled and pushed his head under Derek's chin.

"Alright, Mr. Big Bad Wolf." Stiles said and Derek smiled slightly.

"Rest some more. We don' have anything urgent to take care of." Stiles sighed.

"I don't know why I'm so tried all the time." He muttered.

"You're stressed. It has to manifest somehow. Better tiredness than panic attacks." Stiles snorted and closed his eyes.

"Yeah. In any case it's better than panic attacks."

* * *

_Stiles, please meet me at the pool tonight._

_I need to show you something._

_Derek_

Stiles looked at the message on his phone.

Why would Derek ask of him to meet him by the pool?

Sure, Derek said they'd have practice the whole day today, because the coach was all hyped up on going to the competition after Christmas, but they would see each other at home.

"What is it?" Scott asked. He and Isaac were Stiles' bodyguards for the day.

"Derek sent me a Text." Stiles muttered. "He told me to meet up with him by the pool tonight."

"Whose phone number is this?" Isaac asked.

"I have no idea." Stiles muttered. "Maybe from someone on the team."

"Did he tell you to come alone?" Scott asked and Stiles shook his head.

"No."

"We'll go with you then. If needed we'll go away." Isaac said and Stiles nodded, although he was frowning.

There was no obvious reason for Derek to call him to the pool.

"Stiles?" Scott called.

"It's nothing. Just thinking." Stiles said and his two friends exchanged looks.

"Do you want me to go and try to find him?" Scott asked.

"No. I don't want you to interrupt his practice." Stiles said. "We'll just meet up later."

'And this surprise better be a good one.'

* * *

Stiles, Scott and Isaac entered the school quietly. Night has fallen already and all three of them were uncomfortable and slightly apprehensive for breaking into the school at night.

"Derek _so_ owes me for this." Isaac muttered and Stiles chuckled.

"I never took him for a rule breaker." Scott muttered. "Although this surprise _is_ quite romantic." Stiles snickered and Isaac raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then should I prepare a surprise for you that involves a lot of rule breaking?" Scott scoffed.

"No way. Mom would kill me." Stiles and Isaac snickered at him as they took a turn towards the pool.

"How _is_ your mom anyway, Scott?" Stiles asked. He and Isaac stopped when they received no answer.

"Scott?" Isaac called in rising panic. "I heard nothing!" He rasped out and grabbed Stiles' arm as they looked around in panic.

"Neither did I." Stiles muttered. In that moment Isaac gasped and Stiles looked at him.

"Isaac, your neck!" Stiles snapped when he saw a small cut on Isaac's neck.

"Damn it." Isaac rasped out and would have fallen had Stiles not caught him. "I can't move!" A hiss made the both of them look up only to see the Kanima on the other side of the hallway. "Stiles, run!" Isaac hissed. "RUN!" Stiles broke into a run hearing the Kanima behind himself.

'Water! He's afraid of water! I need to get to the pool!" Stiles thought, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

He almost laughed in relief when he finally ran into the pool room only to stop and lose his breath when he found someone there.

Someone that wasn't Derek.

Someone he didn't know.

Someone he feared his whole life.

"Hello, nephew." The man said. He was a sickly looking man, but he looked intimidating never the less. His skin was pale, his cheeks indrawn and he looked weak and tired, but his cinnamon eyes, eyes that would carry an uncanny resemblance to Stiles' were they not filled with insanity, looked very much _alive_.

"Nephew?" Stiles asked weakly. He turned quickly on his heel when he heard something land behind him and came face to face with the Kanima. The man chuckled and Stiles turned to look at him again.

"How rude of me. We were never introduced." The man said and smiles at Stiles. "I am Gabriel Valdyr. Your Uncle." Stiles swallowed and shifted his weight.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. "Why are you-…"

"Why?" Gabriel asked. "You are my _nephew_, Genim. Aren't I allowed to be part of your life?" The man said, trying to sound hurt. In Stiles' humble opinion he only sounded more insane. "My dear sister shouldn't have been so foolish as to run for so many years. I would have allowed her to see you occasionally." Stiles' frowned.

"What do you want with me?" He spoke lowly and Gabriel laughed.

"You are the last heir of our line, Genim! Your place is within our Pack! You should have been _my_ son, not hers!" The man spoke insanely. "_I_ was supposed to grant an heir to the Pack, not my stupid, _human_, disowned _sister_!" The man shouted and Stiles winced. He could feel the starting of a panic attack, but tried his best to stay calm. The Kanima venom didn't last forever. If only he managed to buy enough time for Isaac to shake of the effect and howl for help, someone would come.

Derek would surely come.

"So when I realized I _couldn't_ and I _knew_ Samantha gave birth to a _son_ I _knew_ what I had to do. I _need_ you, Genim. Your _Pack_ needs you. The werewolves are a dying race. You are a born Alpha Mate." His eyes turned red and he grinned. "You are_ perfect_ in _every sense of the word_." Stiles' breath hitched in his throat. He _knew_ about natural selection.

He _knew_ what it meant when a _Man_ was chosen to be an Alpha Mate.

He _knew_ that he wouldn't be able to be Derek's Mate if that would mean the end of another powerful line of werewolves.

"But… _why_? Why are you doing this? Why couldn't you just-…"

"Because my _father_ is a _stupid old man_ who cares too much for _tradition_!" Gabriel snapped and the Kanima hissed, making Stiles tense up and his heart start beating quicker. "18 years ago, when I _told_ him I wouldn't be able to produce an heir to the family, do you know what he told me? He said he would find another way! I told him to bring Samantha back! I told him to force her to accept the Bite! I told him to force her to give birth to more children! He refused! He told me it was _my own fault_!" He screamed and the hall echoed with his rage filled voice.

"So I thought of something else. I_ knew_ that the child Samantha would give birth to would be powerful. I _knew_ the destiny her child would have. I heard of several such cases in the past 40 years, and I _knew_ you would be special, Genim."

"So I decided to take you. I decided to make. You. Mine." Stiles felt bile rise in his throat. He turned quickly on his heel when the Kanima hissed at him in glee. "I ever acquired _him_ to help me with my plan. He's the one who's been tracking you all these years, and now _finally_ you're mine." Stiles swallowed over the lump of fear in his throat and turned to face him.

"Well, I'm afraid you're a bit late." He said and Gabriel frowned. "I already belong to someone." Stiles said and Gabriel growled lowly, his eyes flashing yellow for a moment.

"Ah, that Hale boy." He said. "Lucky for me, he has yet to claim you." Stiles paled even more. His mind was going blank with fear and panic and he tried so, so hard not to show it, but he knew the mad werewolf could hear the frantic beating of his heart, and he could smell the fear and panic rolling off of him in waves.

"I will never come with you willingly." Stiles hissed lowly. "I'll _never_ be yours, you demented son of a-…"

"My dear, _dear_ boy." The man said and smiled a maniacal grin. "Whoever said you needed to be willing?" The Kanima hissed and Stiles knew his time was up.

In the next moment a loud roar shook the school and all three of them tensed up.

"What in the-..." Gabriel's curse was interrupted by the door to the pool being slammed open.

"Derek." Stiles breathed out in relief at the sight of the half transformed werewolf. He yelped and struggled when Gabriel grabbed him from behind and the Kanima turned to attack Derek.

"Let him go!" Derek roared and Gabriel chuckled insanely.

"Finders – keepers, kiddo!" he shouted over to Derek and the Kanima attacked him while Gabriel started dragging Stiles away.

"Let me go! Let me go, you insane motherfucking MANIAC!" Stiles managed to elbow the man into his ribs and stepped with all his weight on his foot.

"You little BRAT!" Stiles broke into a run and Derek ran towards him.

"Derek, watch out!" In that moment the Kanima attacked Derek and the werewolf roared in pain. The effects of the venom started working almost immediately and Stiles caught him before Derek hit the ground.

"Run, Stiles!" Derek grunted while Stiles looked first at Gabriel and then at the Kanima.

"I'm not leaving you." He hissed weighting his options. Derek was getting heavier and heavier as the effect of the venom spread. Stiles looked at the pool right behind him.

"Screw it all." He growled and pushed Derek into the pool, immediately jumping after him. He grabbed Derek and pulled him up, swimming into the middle of the pool, hearing the Kanima hiss and spit and Gabriel curse in rage.

"You can't stay in the water forever, _Genim_!" Stiles struggled to keep himself and Derek above water.

"No!" He said. "But I can hold on until someone comes looking, and trust me they will." Gabriel glared at him and growled. The Kanima was circling the huge Olympic pool, but its fear of water stopped it from reaching them; just like it stopped Gabriel obviously.

"I will get you, Genim. I swear to you. You will be mine." And in a second he was gone.

"Damn it." Stiles muttered and took a better grip of Derek.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Derek asked.

"No. I'm fine." Stiles asked.

"I'm sorry. I said I'd protect you-…"

"Don't you even dare. I got a message and I came with Scott and Isaac just in case it wasn't you." Stiles said. "If it was anyone's fault it was mine for coming."

"You couldn't know it wasn't me." Derek said. He sunk a bit as Stiles lost his grip on him. He spit out the water he swallowed when Stiles pulled him up. "Stiles, you'll freeze in here if someone doesn't come."

"I can't risk getting out of here, Derek. They could be waiting somewhere for all we know."

"Stiles-…"

"I don't care, damn it! You're paralyzed from neck down in 8 feet of fucking water! I'm not leaving you to drown here! The venom stops working in 3 hours max! Isaac and Scott are somewhere in this school-…"

"What if they-…"

"They are alive." Stiles asked. "Gabriel may be insane but he never killed anyone. He just wants-…"

"What, Stiles?" Derek asked. Even though he was paralyzed he could feel the straining of Stiles' muscles. He could hear the frantic beating of his heart. "What does he want?"

"Me." Stiles hissed out. "He wants me."

"Why?" Derek asked and Stiles chuckled. His grip slipped again and they dove under water. He wrapped his arms around Derek's chest and pulled them up. They broke surface trying to breathe in enough air.

"Damn it, you're heavy." Stiles gasped out.

"Stiles, what does he want you for?"

"I'm a destined Alpha Mate." Stiles said, knowing that Derek knew what that meant. He knew that if Derek wasn't paralyzed he would tense up.

"Don't tell me-…"

"Yeah. Incest is the best, isn't it?" Stiles said, trying to joke a bit, but Derek heard the breaking of his voice that had nothing to do with the cold water or the situation they were in at the moment.

"Stiles-…"

"Don't." Stiles whispered. Derek felt him lean his head against the back of his. He cursed the water because it clogged his scent a bit, he knew, he just _knew_ Stiles was crying, and he cursed everything again. "Please. You're doing the best you can, Derek. You can't solve this over night. At least – At least we now know who we're fighting against, so please, please don't blame yourself for this." Derek swallowed and nodded to the best of his abilities.

"We'll get through this, Stiles. I swear to you. We'll get through this." He felt Stiles kiss his ear and tighten his arms around his chest.

"I know, Derek. I know."

"Stiles! Derek!" The doors were slammed open and Scott ran in.

"Scott! Be careful! We don't know if they're here or not!" Stiles shouted as Scott ran over to the pool. He looked around frantically.

"What are you doing in there?" Scott asked.

"The Kanima is afraid of water. He got Derek. He's paralyzed." Scott nodded. "How come you aren't-…"

"The Kanima didn't paralyze me; he just hit me over the head. Probably because I'm only human." He said. "Can you come over? Dmitry and Peter are on their way here."

"Erm." Stiles said and winced. "Scott, I need you to get in." He spoke in panic. Derek felt the shivering of his arms knowing that Stiles was on the brink of a panic attack.

"Stiles-…"

"GET IN!" Stiles screamed just as his grip on Derek grew lax and both of them went under.

In the next moment he felt someone grab his shoulder and he was pulled up.

"Genim! Derek!" They heard two splashes, and Stiles felt strong arms wrap themselves around his chest just as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"I can't believe it. My own brother?" Stiles heard voices from the edges of his consciousness. He felt a hand constantly petting his head. He was warm, overly warm. His head was aching, his eyes hurt and his throat was raw. He tried to open his eyes but it felt like someone glued his eyelids together with superglue.

"Easy." Derek's voice came from very close by, and Stiles realized that he was lying in Derek's arms. He felt him kiss his burning forehead and some of the tension in his body vanished slowly. He opened his eyes and looked up at Derek's blurry face.

"D'rek?" he whispered and started coughing immediately, his body cramping up.

"Damn it." Derek cursed and a minute later Stiles felt something cold against his forehead. He moaned and opened his eyes.

"Easy, baby." Samantha whispered. "You're really sick."

"What happened?" Stiles rasped out after Derek helped him drink some water.

"Dmitry and Peter arrived just in time. Scott wouldn't be able to hold the both of you above water." John's voice came from above Stiles' head and the teen tilted his head back to look at him. "How are you feeling, son?"

"Like I could sleep for the next decade." He muttered, closed his eyes, and rested his head on Derek's shoulder.

"Now we know who we're fighting against." Dmitry spoke up. "This will be handled quickly. Gabriel still belongs to the Valdyr Pack. This was a direct declaration of war. I informed the Alphas of the Alpha Pack. Alpha Valdyr is on his way here, as well as Alpha Deucalion, Alpha Kali, Alpha Ennis, Alpha Ethan and Alpha Aiden. Erica and Isaac are in the room next door."

"Will it really be over soon?" Samantha asked.

"It will be." Peter said.

At this point Stiles was falling asleep again. He felt a pair of lips against his forehead and he relaxed when the pain in his limbs disappeared almost completely.

"Sleep, love." Derek whispered, and Stiles had no strength left in him to fight him.

"You did a good job, son." John said and placed his hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek looked up at him and snorted.

"I didn't. If I _did_ Stiles wouldn't have been there to begin with."

"He told us you sent him a message, Derek." Samantha said. "Since your phone is gone we couldn't check. Scott and Isaac went with him. We took all precautions we could."

"I think I've never seen anyone shift and run as fast as you did, my dear nephew." Peter said with a small smirk and Derek snorted. His eyes were focused on Stiles' sleeping face. The younger teen was wrapped in several blankets and Derek was holding him in his arms like one would hold a small child. His was holding him to his chest so protectively and looking at him with so much tenderness and protectiveness that it left everyone quite breathless.

"I should have been able to protect him. He shouldn't have been forced to jump into cold water to save the both of us." Derek muttered.

"You can't expect of him to wait for you to save the day always." Samantha said and Derek looked at her. "I know you want to protect him, but you have to understand that you won't always be there. We learned that the hard way." Samantha said and looked at John.

"Did he tell you about his first panic attack?" John asked and took a seat on the couch beside Derek. He raised Stiles' legs and placed them in his lap.

"No. We never talked about them." Derek said.

"He had his first panic attack when he was 11." Samantha said. "We were in Sidney at that time. John caught on the fact that my –..." She stopped, closed her eyes and swallowed difficultly. "My brother found us. He went to quit his job while I packed everything. Stiles was in the living room of our house. He heard something in the back yard and thought it was an animal. I wasn't close by and he got out. I heard him scream and ran out. The Kanima paralyzed me and I fell into the artificial pond that we had in our back yard." She smiled at Stiles' sleeping form and reached up to caress his cheek lovingly with the back of her fingers. "My little boy, my angel." She whispered. "He jumped into the pond. It wasn't all that deep, maybe half a meter. He grabbed me around my chest with his strong little arms and held my head above water. He didn't run. He didn't hide. He was afraid; so very afraid, but he stayed with me. That was when we realized the Kanima was afraid of water. The Kanima ran away when John came home. Stiles had a panic attack after John pulled us both out of water. How I didn't make the connection, I will never know." She spoke through tears. "My brother's been afraid of water ever since I can remember. Why didn't I-…"

"You couldn't have known. Millions of people are afraid of water." Peter said and Samantha nodded.

"I know, but-…"

"Forget it, Samantha." Dmitry said. "You are safe now. Word spread out that you are under my protection. He made a mistake by coming out."

"What is he thinking anyway?" Peter muttered.

"I don't care." Derek growled out. They looked at him and gasped when they saw that his eyes were yellow and that he was close to shifting. Dmitry's eyes brows met the line of his hair when he felt a strange pull, and his son's eyes received an orange tint. "All I know is that he's not touching Stiles ever again."

John placed his hand on Derek's shoulder and nodded.

"We'll all protect him." John said. "You'll come with me to the station tomorrow and we'll make a photo-robot. We'll involve everyone. I don't care if I have to call in favors from around the world, but now that we know who's behind all this, he won't come close enough to harm anyone again." Derek nodded and kissed Stiles' burning forehead.

'He won't get you, Stiles. I swear to you. He won't touch you ever again.'

* * *

"Hey there, Little Red." Stiles looked up and smiled at Laura. She stood in the doorway of his and Derek's room with a small hesitant smile on her face.

"Hey." Stiles rasped out and Laura looked at him with a sorry look.

"You don't sound all that good." She said and walked into his room. Stiles smiled slightly and patted the place beside him on the bed.

"I'm getting there." He said. Laura took a seat beside him with her head bowed. She was fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Laura?" Stiles rasped out. He realized she was crying when she looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles." She gasped out and Stiles' heart broke. He pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around her in a loving hug. She hugged him back tightly and buried her face into his neck. "I'm so sorry. I just – I really liked him! I thought he was good! I noticed he was a bit strange, but I thought he was just shy around a lot of people! I didn't mean-…"

"Hush! Hush! It's okay!" Stiles spoke as he ran his fingers through her long, raven black hair. "It wasn't your fault! And hey, at least we now know who's been after me all these years." He said and pulled back a little. He cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Don't blame yourself for anything, okay?" Laura gifted him with a watery smile and nodded. Stiles smiled at her, and lay back down, sighing in relaxation.

"Derek's really lucky to have you, you know?" she asked and Stiles snorted.

"I don't exactly consider being paralyzed in 8 feet of water lucky." He muttered and Laura laughed.

"You were with him, weren't you? He came in time to stop your Uncle from taking you. You were there to save the both of you when the Kanima managed to paralyze Derek." Stiles smiled slightly. Both looked up when they heard footsteps and found Caleb in the doorway.

"Hello there, future-brother-in-law." He said and grinned at Stiles.

"Hello." Stiles said and coughed, making Caleb wince. "I'll just stay here. Don't want to catch that nasty cough from you." He said and Stiles glared at him.

"Prick." He muttered and Laura snickered.

"You know you love us." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Father wants us in the living room, Laura." Caleb said and Laura nodded. She stood up after she kissed Stiles' forehead.

"Get some more rest, Little Red. Would you mind if we sent Sasha and Misha over to you?"

"I don't want them to get sick." He said.

"Misha is a werewolf, and you don't have to worry about Sasha. Even though she's human, she's pretty strong." Laura said.

"Bring them in then. At least I won't be bored." He said. Caleb had to jump to the side when the two ran into the room.

"Stiles! Stiles! You won't _believe_ what happened yesterday!"

"What happened?" Laura and Caleb closed the door of Stiles' room to Misha talking the teen's ears off.

"Derek's lucky." Laura said and Caleb raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do I hear a note of jealousy in your voice, dear sister?"

"Who in their right mind _wouldn't_ be jealous? They love each other, that much's obvious. I keep wondering if I'll ever find something like that." Caleb chuckled and threw an arm around Laura's shoulders.

"You will, sis." He said and Laura smiled at him. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

"You called us, father?" Caleb said as he and Laura entered the living room. All the adults of the family were there, together with Derek's friends, both human and werewolf.

"Yes. We will soon receive guests. Other Alphas of the Alpha Pack should be here tonight and Alpha Samuel Valdyr will be here tomorrow at noon." Dmitry said and John hugged Samantha tighter at his words.

"We must organize ourselves." Peter said.

"Someone must be with Stiles at all times." Derek said and Dmitry nodded. "That's where we come in." Derek looked at Isaac, Scott, Erica and Boyd. "Scott, you'll need to tell your mom you'll spend a few days here."

"Already done." Scott said and Derek awarded him with a small smile.

"Good."

"Another thing." Scott said and looked at Isaac, and then at Dmitry. "When Isaac and I started dating you offered me the Bite." Dmitry smiled at him.

"The offer still stands, Scott. We will be proud to have you in our Pack." Scott nodded.

"The first chance you get then." Dmitry nodded.

"When the Alphas arrive, we'll hold a meeting in the living room. I have no doubt they will want to see Genim, but if he won't be feeling well, they will just have to bear with it." Dmitry said and Derek nodded.

"I think he will want to come down, if not today then tomorrow for sure."

"Will more be coming?" Jared asked.

"No, but there are a few Betas from the Breda, Smith and Lupin Packs that are in nearby towns just in case they're needed." Peter said.

"Will more be coming with Alpha Valdyr?" Laura asked.

"Yes. Two of his Betas are coming with him and his son's mate as well." Dmitry said.

"Then they don't propose a problem." Derek said.

"Isaac and Erica, you two will go with Laura to guard our borders. Derek, Jared and Caleb will stay here. If you see anything at all, howl." Dmitry said. "Boyd, you know how to wield a gun?"

"Jared taught me." Boyd said.

"And he's damn good." Jared said and grinned while Boyd smirked.

"You'll get one then. You and Scott will be close to Stiles at all times. I trust the other Alphas, but one can never be too careful." Dmitry said and the two nodded.

"Amelia needs to be with Dmitry but Clare will always be close to you. Misha and Sasha will be sent to Melanie and Richard after this meeting's over. Sven and Sonya, their son and daughter are werewolves. They'll be safe there." Peter said to Scott and Boyd and the two nodded.

"John, Samantha, you two will need to be with Dmitry and me." Amelia said and the two nodded.

"As long as Stiles is safe." John said.

"We won't leave his side." Scott said and Boyd nodded.

"He'll be safe." He said and John and Samantha smiled at them.

"Is that all?" Derek said.

"They'll want to meet you since you're my heir." Dmitry said and Derek nodded.

"I'll be ready to meet them then."

"And Derek?" Dmitry said and Derek looked at him, confused because of the grave tone of Dmitry's voice. "I have no doubt that they'll want to test you. The werewolves are a dying race. In the past 40 years we've had at least 7 cases of a male Alpha Mate, and more often than not if the Alpha didn't pass the test the Mate would be given to another, stronger Alpha." Derek's eyes darkened and a low growl escaped him.

"Stiles isn't going anywhere. I'll pass whatever test they have in mind." He growled lowly and his eyes shone orange.

"Stiles is mine."


	3. Alpha Mate

"Don't worry, Stiles. Everything will be alright." Scott said. Stiles stood by the window with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was biting into his thumb nervously as he watched 3 cars drive onto the Hale property.

"Dmitry and the others will take care of everything." Clare said. She was sitting in an armchair that was brought to Derek's and Stiles' room earlier that day. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world, although her hand often strayed to the medallion she carried around her neck, in a similar way Stiles often reached for the pendant around his neck.

"Grandfather is coming tomorrow." He muttered. "I am more worried about _him_ than the Alpha Pack to be perfectly honest."

"You don't have to be worried at all." Boyd grumbled. "Everything will work out alright." Stiles sighed and looked out the window at the 5 intimidating figures that were walking towards the house.

"I hope so, Boyd. I sure hope so."

* * *

Dmitry stood in front of the house with Amelia and Derek to his right, and Peter to his left. Jared and Caleb were standing by the stairs that led up to the porch with their hands clasped and cold looks on their faces.

"Alpha Hale. It is an honor to be invited into your home." Alpha Deucalion spoke as he and the other Alphas walked over to stand in front of Dmitry.

"Alpha Deucalion, Alpha Kali, Alpha Ennis, Alpha Ethan and Alpha Aiden." Dmitry nodded at each one of them respectively. "Welcome." He said.

"I believe we should forgo the formalities." Kali said and smiled at Dmitry before she looked at Derek and Amelia. "We all know each other. We should move on to why we're here." Dmitry looked first at Amelia and then at Peter.

"Very well. Please, follow me. John and Samantha are waiting for us in my study."

"And what of their son?" Deucalion asked.

"Genim is ill. He is in his room resting." Amelia said.

"You have chosen him as your mate, haven't you, _Derek_?" Derek looked at Aiden when the slightly older man addressed him directly.

"I have." Derek said and Aiden smirked at him making Derek tense up slightly. Dmitry looked at Peter and then he looked at Deucalion. He and Kali looked somewhat troubled, while Ennis and Ethan looked as though they were having fun.

"Come in." Dmitry said and opened the door to his study. John and Samantha stood up the moment the group entered.

"Take your seats. As much as we understand these are troubling times for you. I am –…"

"Alpha Deucalion, we know." John spoke. His eyes were dark and weary as he gazed upon each Alpha. "As I believe you know who we are."

"John, please." Samantha whispered and placed her hand on his shoulder in a calming touch.

"Your husband has every right to be upset." Kali spoke and Samantha looked at her.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Peter asked. "We have much to discuss and I'm not much for standing if it's not needed." Everyone took their seats with Derek and Amelia sitting on either side of John and Samantha on the couch.

Deucalion looked at everyone before he looked at Dmitry and nodded his head.

"Start from the beginning."

* * *

"That cannot be allowed." Kali growled. Her eyes were glowing red and her fangs were slowly growing.

"Kali, stay calm." Deucalion said and the female Alpha growled at him.

"Alpha Valdyr is coming tomorrow. His son is still part of the Valdyr Pack." Derek spoke in a low growl.

"His son's fate has already been decided." Ennis spoke lowly. "He outright attacked an unmated male Alpha Mate; a promised one at that, and he made a contract with a Kanima. His death is certain."

"What about the Valdyr Pack?" Samantha asked.

"That depends on what side they will take." Ethan drawled with a small smirk. "I don't think that concerns you since you're no longer part of that Pack." Samantha glared at him.

"I may have been disowned, but those are still the people that raised me." She spoke lowly and Ethan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Samantha-…"

"No, John. My father made a lot of mistakes, but I cannot allow him to be killed because my brother lost his mind!"

"That is not your decision to make." Ethan growled and Samantha glared at him. She stood up and straightened to her full height.

"You, Alpha Ethan, think too highly of yourself." She said and Ethan stood up as well.

"Ethan, sit down." Dmitry said and Samantha looked at him. "Samantha is right. You cannot make such decisions, especially since we don't know Alpha Valdyr's opinion on his son's actions." Ethan growled and looked at Dmitry.

"You think yourself so high and might, Dmitry, just because your son was lucky enough to catch a male Alpha Mate."

"Wrong." Derek spoke up and everyone looked at him. "I didn't _catch_ Stiles. You make him sound like some kind of trophy again and I'll rip your throat out without any regrets." He growled and Aiden laughed at him.

"You? Little Beta wolf?" He said. Deucalion, Kali and Ennis raised eyebrows when Derek's eyes turned orange, but he wasn't shifting yet.

"Do. Not. Challenge me." He growled through his teeth.

"I think I will." Aiden said and stood up. "_I_ think a measly Beta has _nothing_ to do with a male _Alpha Mate_. We can't be sure you'll be alive long enough to stand in Dmitry's place." Derek stood up slowly.

"Derek, calm down." Dmitry said and placed his hand on Derek's shoulder. He could feel the power-pull. It grew stronger just like Derek's bond with Stiles. "You have nothing to prove." He said.

"I think he does!" Aiden snapped. "Derek Hale, of the Hale Pack! I challenge you for the right of Mating with Genim Stilinski!" To the surprise of everyone in the room, Derek broke into laughter.

"Derek?" Dmitry asked in wonder.

"I think there's something wrong with him." Peter muttered, while Amelia, Samantha and John looked at him in complete wonder.

All of a sudden he stopped and Aiden found himself slammed against a wall with Derek's clawed hand holding his throat.

"Aiden!" Ethan was about to run to aid his twin brother, but Ennis grabbed him and stopped him. Aiden gulped as he looked into the orange eyes of Derek Hale. Derek was half shifted and he was growling lowly as he looked in Aiden's slightly wide eyes.

"Stiles isn't a trophy I should fight for." Derek growled lowly. "He came to Beacon Hills. We fell in love _before_ he knew I was a werewolf, before _I_ knew he was an Alpha Mate." He let go of Aiden and took a step back, turning human again, although his eyes were still glowing. "If you try to take him away forcefully I _will_ fight, but you should be aware that you wouldn't be walking away." Aiden swallowed and nodded his head shortly. He looked at Deucalion.

"I think he passed the test." He said and Derek tensed up. "Don't you?"

"With flying colors." Kali said and Derek frowned at them.

"_That_ was a _test_." Derek said and Aiden shrugged.

"We needed to see if you're good for the Alpha Mate or not."

"Genim." Derek corrected Aiden and the Alpha raised an eyebrow at him. "Either call him Genim or Stiles. That's his name." Aiden nodded.

"I think we're done for today." Deucalion said.

"I agree." Dmitry said. He, Peter and Amelia looked relieved, while John and Samantha looked at Derek with newfound respect. "Amelia will take you to your rooms. I hope you rest well. Derek!" Dmitry called for his son only to realize he was gone. "When did he-…"

"I believe it was the moment you declared the meeting over." Peter muttered in amusement.

"He went to see Genim, I'm sure." Samantha said.

"I hope he will be well enough to come down tomorrow." Kali said as they made their way out of Dmitry's study.

"I'm sure he will." Samantha said and Kali smiled at her.

"If he is as half as good as you two seem to be, then-…"

"He is better than we could ever be." John said and smiled at Samantha. "Much better." The Alpha Pack exchanged looks at that.

The Hale Pack was a good, strong Pack.

If anyone deserved to have someone as powerful as a male Alpha Mate it would be the Hale Pack.

Judging by Samantha and John, their son must be really powerful.

They only hoped nothing bad happened to him.

They only hoped.

* * *

When Derek entered his and Stiles' room he was surprised when the younger teen ran into him, hugging him for dear life.

"Stiles? Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly and looked at the other three who were smirking at Derek.

"No, you big duffus." Stiles muttered into his shoulder. Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

"Clare 'transferred' everything that went on downstairs." Scott said with a smirk. Derek nodded in understanding and smiled down at Stiles.

"We'll go now. You two need to get some rest." Clare said, and the two moved for the doorway.

"Thank you, Clare, Boyd, Scott. I'll see you in the morning. I'll come down to breakfast with Derek." Stiles said and the three smiled at them.

"Sleep well, dear." Clare said. The three left the room and Derek closed the door.

"How did she hear?" Derek asked. "All the rooms in our house are soundproof." He said and Stiles blushed.

"We opened the window here and Clare ran down before you entered to leave the window in the study open just a crack. I guess she'll go and close it before she goes to bed." Stiles said sheepishly and Derek rolled his eyes at him.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" Stiles grinned at him. Derek snorted and shook his head.

"Let's go to bed." He said. "We have an early morning tomorrow." Stiles nodded and took a seat while Derek went to the bathroom.

Once Derek came back, they settled in bed, with Stiles resting his head on Derek's chest, right over his heart.

"Did you mean it?" Stiles muttered after a few moments. Derek was running his fingers through his now longer hair. He hadn't gotten a haircut ever since he came to Beacon hills.

"Mean what?" Derek asked.

"What you said to Aiden." Stiles muttered and tilted his head so that he could look in Derek's eyes.

"Every word." Derek said and Stiles chuckled.

"You're no Big Bad Wolf." He muttered and Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What am I then?"

"Big Cuddly Teddy Bear." Stiles said and Derek snorted. Stiles chuckled and hugged Derek tightly.

"I prefer Big Cuddly Wolf." Derek said and Stiles snorted.

"Alright. Good night, Mr. Cuddly Big Bad Wolf." Derek chuckled and kissed the top of Stiles' head.

"Good night, Little Red."

* * *

Stiles took a deep breath as he and Derek were getting ready to go down. Stiles _did_ feel somewhat better, but Derek wasn't so sure. He wanted Stiles to rest as much as possible.

"It's just downstairs, Derek. I promise I'll go back to bed the moment breakfast's over." Derek sighed and nodded.

"It's just - I-…"

"I know." Stiles said, kissed his overprotective Wolf and chuckled. "You're a Big Softy, that's what you are." He muttered and Derek snapped his teeth at him. Stiles chuckled and coughed a little. "Let's go. I'm hungry." Derek chuckled at him.

"We can't have _that_." Stiles stuck his tongue out at him and they walked out of their room and down the stairs. They walked into the living room and stopped in their tracks when in the room they found John, Samantha, Dmitry, Amelia, Peter, Clare, plus a few others. An old, gray-haired man stood up. Stiles could see that the man was quite handsome in his youth, and that he was quite an imposing figure.

'His eyes.' Stiles thought. 'His eyes are like mine.'

The man took a step forward and Derek growled placing himself in front of Stiles.

"Relax, young man." He spoke. "We come in peace." Derek looked at John and Samantha. Stiles' mom nodded at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. Derek relaxed his stance but didn't move.

"I am Alpha Samuel Valdyr. This is my First Beta Fury and his Mate, Lisa, and this is my son's Mate Ruby." Samuel introduced his entourage and Derek nodded before he looked at Stiles. The younger teen's hands were fisted on Derek's back. He was breathing with slight difficulties and his heart was beating a bit too quickly for Derek's comfort.

"Stiles?" Derek called out and Stiles looked up at him.

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting-…"

"We came sooner than we thought we would and saw no reason to wait." Samuel said. "Come, both of you. I was told of everything that happened. Come, Genim. You shouldn't be standing." Stiles frowned slightly in confusion. He looked at Derek when the man moved, making Stiles let go of his shirt. He wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist reassuringly and led him over to a free armchair. Stiles took a seat, but Derek remained standing beside him.

"I'll bring us all some breakfast." Amelia said. "Clare?"

"I'm coming." She said and left after Amelia.

"Where is everyone?" Stiles asked Peter.

"They are in their rooms. The Alpha Pack chose to give us some time after Samuel came and declared that he comes in peace." Peter said and Dmitry nodded.

"We were about to come for you." He said and Stiles looked at Samuel again. The old man was looking at him with a strange look.

"Is there something wrong?" Stiles asked and the old man chuckled.

"I see my grandson for the first time in my life. Of course there's something wrong." Samuel said and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. Samuel sighed and leaned back in his chair. Ruby placed her hand on his and he smiled at her.

"I believe that I must apologize first, although it might be late for apologies." He said and looked at Stiles. "I already said these things to your mother, but I do not believe that I can be forgiven no matter how many times I repeat that I _am_ sorry for how everything turned out. I was blinded by my own stupid pride and rage, when I should have had the best interest of my daughter in sight." Stiles swallowed over the lump in his throat.

"I know I was never part of your life, Genim, but I want you to know that I have never regretted anything in my life as I regret what I did to your mother, father and you. My _son_." He spat out and his eyes flashed red. "He lost his mind. I have no doubt that I carry some blame for that. What I want you to know is that even though we are not as strong a Pack as we once were, you will be protected to the best of our abilities. I was glad when I heard that Dmitry took all three of you under his wing. I wondered if I should come or not; would I be welcomed at all." The man closed his eyes and Stiles stood up. Everyone looked wide eyed at him when he walked over to kneel in front of the man. Samuel's eyes snapped open when he felt two gentle, soft hands take his. He looked in Stiles' eyes, practically a copy of his own, and his old heart shivered when the young man smiled at him.

"It's nice to finally meet you, grandpa." He said and Samuel's breath hitched in his throat. Samantha smiled a watery smile and leaned onto John, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Dmitry and Peter shared a knowing smile, and Derek smirked, while Fury, Lisa and Ruby looked at Stiles with surprise and wonder.

"Genim-…"

"You made some mistakes, yes." Stiles said and shrugged. He could feel Samuel's hands shivering under his. The man was old, very old, and his Pack, his family fell apart. Stiles couldn't find it in his heart to hate him. He couldn't find it in his heart to hold anything against him, especially since he could see the pain in his grandfather's eyes. "Everyone makes mistakes. It's what makes us human. Mom once told me that what makes us _more_ than human is our ability to forgive." Samuel chuckled and a few tears escaped his eyes. He looked at his daughter.

"Your mother said that a little before she died. She begged me to forgive her. She was human." Samantha's eyes widened at that. "She begged me to forgive her because she knew she was leaving me. It was too late to turn her. Giving birth to you weakened her greatly."

"That's why you were against mom marrying dad, right?" Stiles asked and Samuel nodded.

"She may not be a werewolf, but she is stronger than a normal human. She wouldn't get sick as easily and she would live longer. I didn't want her to feel the pain I lived through. I went about it the wrong way but-…"

"Forget about it." Stiles said and Samuel frowned slightly at him. "It's been over 18 years. We are finally together. I don't think dwelling on the past will bring us anywhere." He said and Samuel smiled at him. He pulled his right hand from Stiles' and placed it on Stiles' head.

"I can see my beloved Genevieve in you, Genim. Your heart is as big as hers was." Stiles grinned at him and leaned into his hand when Samuel lowered it to cup Stiles' cheek gently. He caressed it with his thumb and smiled. It made him look years younger when his eyes softened and glowed with happiness.

"Come on, gramps." Stiles said and stood up. In that moment Amelia and Clare came back with some breakfast. "Did everyone eat or-…?"

"No. We hadn't eaten yet. We wanted to get everything out of the way first." Dmitry said while Clare and Amelia loaded the tea table with food.

"Well then." Stiles said and looked at Fury, Lisa and Ruby. "I bet you're all hungry." The three chuckled at him.

"You're really something else, child." Ruby said and Stiles raised his eyebrows at her, while those who knew him chuckled.

"I do believe that I have never met anyone quite like you." Fury spoke in a low, reverberating tone.

"Amelia was right when she described you as a breath of fresh air after a spring rain." Lisa said and Stiles blushed to the roots of his hair.

"I'm not like that." He muttered and glared at Derek when he chuckled.

"Let others be the judge of that, Stiles. Sit down. You need to eat something before we talk with the Alpha Pack." Stiles shivered slightly at that and took a seat.

"You don't need to fear them, Genim." Dmitry said as they all took seats and started to eat.

"I don't fear them, per sei. I'm just _uncomfortable_ with knowing there's an actual _Alpha Pack_. How does that work actually?! I can't even _imagine_ the power struggle among them." Everyone either chuckled or laughed at him.

"We all wondered about that at some point." Samuel said. "I was invited to be a part of the Alpha Pack when I was young, but I refused for that reason." Stiles nodded as he chewed. He looked at Derek who was sitting on the armrest of Stiles' armchair. His werewolf smiled at him slightly and Stiles couldn't help but grin.

Things weren't as bad as he thought they were. His Uncle couldn't even _hope_ to get him now that all these powerful werewolves were around him, protecting him.

'I _know_ we'll make it.' He thought and smiled as he bit into the sandwich he made for himself. 'I just _know it_.'

* * *

Only Derek's presence beside him stopped Stiles from hopping in his place. They were in the great living room of the Hale house, and everyone was here. They were waiting for the Alpha Pack to join them so that they could devise a plan for finding and stopping Stiles' Uncle and the Kanima.

"Relax, Stiles. You're making us all nervous." Laura said with a teasing grin, and Stiles shot her a small glare.

"I can't help it, Laura. I'm not exactly comfortable with a whole Pack of Alphas interested in me." He muttered.

"You don't have to be, Genim." Stiles tensed up and looked at the doorway as the Alpha Pack entered the room. Derek placed his hand on Stiles' and the younger teen felt himself relax slightly. Deucalion smiled at him as the Alpha Pack took their seats. "We are only curious about you that's all." Stiles nodded.

"I don't think I'm all that interesting." Stiles said and almost everyone rolled their eyes at him. "Besides, I think we have bigger worries than me right now."

"Yes. My son." Samuel said and everyone nodded their heads at him.

"We must be clear about him, Alpha Samuel." Ennis spoke in his usual low growl.

"I think I cannot be clearer than I already am." Samuel said and his eyes flashed red. "If I had known what he was doing I would have stopped him myself years ago. It appears to me he is beyond reason, not to mention he broke the rules of the Covenant when he made a deal with a Kanima. His fate is sealed." He said and closed his eyes in pain. Samantha stood up and walked over to him only to kneel by his feet and place her hands over his.

"I am sorry, father." She said and he smiled down at her.

"I have made a lot of mistakes in my long life. I cannot make all of them right, but one I can." He said. "In front of the Alpha Pack, my Betas and the Hale Pack I revoke my disownment of Samantha Genevieve Stilinski nee Valdyr. From this day forth she stands as the daughter of the Valdyr Pack and my heir upon my death."

"Father-…"

"I extend the belonging to the Valdyr Pack to her Husband, Jonathan Stilinski and her son, Genim Stilinski."

"Alpha Valdyr, do you understand-…"

"I know, very well what I just did, Dmitry." Samuel interrupted the Hale Alpha. "I am old, son. My time will soon end and I cannot allow my Pack to die out. My daughter, her husband and Genim, my grandson, may be under your wing and protection, and Genim and Derek are Mates. I know the Valdyr name will disappear, but at least our line will survive in them."

"The Valdyr name won't disappear, gramps." Stiles spoke in a raspy voice, and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Stiles, what are you planning." John asked. He knew his son. Just like his mother's, when he planned something his eyes would shine and his eyebrows would furrow slightly.

"Dmitry, I don't know the Rites of the Covenant. Is there any way to keep the Valdyr name standing?"

"There is." Dmitry said. "You would have to change your surname. When you and Derek decide to Mate and when Derek takes my place you would have to Declare yourself Alpha of the Valdyr Pack. Depending of your and Derek's agreement one or more of your children would then take the Valdyr surname while the other took our surname. The Valdyr pack would survive through that." Stiles nodded and looked at his parents. He didn't know what he expected to see on their faces, but it surely wasn't pride.

"That decision is completely yours to make, Genim. But think. You would be an Alpha then." John said and Samantha giggled.

"Do you think you can live with the power struggle?" she asked teasingly and Stiles looked at Derek. The dark haired werewolf smirked at him and Stiles returned equally.

"I think it would make things more interesting." He said and Derek chuckled. He threw an arm around Stiles' shoulders and pulled his against his side.

"I won't lose the status as an Alpha Mate?" Stiles asked and Kali shook her head at him.

"No, you wouldn't. I didn't lose my status." She said and Stiles nodded.

"Then it will be done so." Samuel smiled at him with tear filled eyes.

"Thank you, Genim. Thank you." He said and Stiles smiled at him.

"No problem, gramps. Now." He said and looked around. "What will we do about my psycho uncle?" Everyone chuckled at that.

"I've had several people start tracking him." Peter said. "They found his tracks some 20 miles from here. They didn't engage in contact in case he decides to disappear, but I have no doubt that he knows we are all here." Dmitry nodded at his brother's words.

"When we concluded that we stationed Betas in a 5 mile radius around him. They'll know the moment he tries to run and they will give chase. We've devised a plan of them informing us in which direction he's running so that we may catch him and stop him for good."

"What about the Kanima? That poor soul is innocent in this." Clare said and Amelia nodded.

"We will try our best to capture him without harming him." Kali said. "I suppose Alpha Hale is not opposed to accepting the child into his Pack." Dmitry chuckled at that.

"How would _that_ work?" Scott asked.

"A Kanima is made when a human is bitten by a werewolf." Amelia said and the young members of the Pack looked at her in shock. "He must have been bitten by an Omega."

"But how did he become a Kanima then?" Erica asked.

"He was probably very lonely as a human." Deucalion said. "The Kanima gene is a mutation of the werewolf gene. It can't transform into a werewolf until it resolves that in its past which manifested in him becoming a Kanima. It's much like a werewolf, but unlike a werewolf it doesn't seek a Pack. It seeks a _master_. It's considered a weapon of vengeance and it will listen to its master. The bond between master and servant keeps getting stronger and stronger until the will of the master becomes that of the Kanima."

"But how will he become a human if we don't know what led him to becoming a Kanima?" Isaac asked.

"_That_ is a very good question." Aiden muttered and everyone fell silent.

"Love." Stiles muttered after a while and everyone looked at him.

"Love?" Laura asked and Stiles looked at her.

"Think! Psycho Uncle made a contract with Dennis to catch _me_. In some twisted, _sick_ way he's thinking that with me he would manage to get a child." Stiles shivered at that thought, while everyone looked at him in amazement. "You said yourself that Dennis must have been very lonely when he was still human. You also said that the will of the master becomes the will of the Kanima. If Dennis finds someone who would accept him, who would _love_ him, then maybe he would be able to complete the transformation."

"That's why you didn't realize he was a Kanima, sis." Jared said to Laura and her eyes widened.

"When we were together he was happy." She said and looked at Dmitry. "That day when we were coming to lunch, in the morning, he told me he loved me. I was too shocked to answer and from that point on he looked – he looked defeated. He looked broken." Her eyes widened in shock. "I'm such an IDIOT!" She snapped at herself.

"The Kanima still has to die before Dennis can become a werewolf." Amelia said.

"So we trap him, bring him here, _kill_ him and Laura declares her _undying_ _love_ to him." Stiles said and Laura glared at him. "Sounds like a plan to me. What about Uncle Maniac?"

"We just kill _him_." Derek growled and everyone in the room shivered when his eyes glowed orange for a second.

"Your son already started taking your place, Dmitry." Samuel said and Dmitry smirked and straightened with pride.

"Derek is a strong werewolf. I am sure he will be a great Alpha."

"He already showed a great level of control yesterday." Deucalion said.

"He already passed the test?" Ruby asked in shock.

"Yes. We had Aiden challenge him to a duel for Genim." Kali said.

"It wasn't my smartest move to agree to that." Aiden said and rubbed his throat with a wince. "I thought he'd bite my head off for even _thinking_ I could force Genim into anything." Stiles snickered and that and nudged Derek's ribs with his elbow.

"You're a real Mr. Big Bad Wolf." He muttered and Derek smirked at him.

"I think you've called me something else last night."

"_Before_ or _after_ we've gone to bed?"

"I think it was _after_."

"STOP!" Isaac snapped. The teens looked ill while the grownups looked amused. "_Please_, stop."

"Yeah." Scott said with wide eyes and pale face. "I don't want to think about my two best friends having sex, thankyouverymuch."

"They are our future Alphas." Isaac said. "It's like thinking about your _mom and dad_ having sex." He and Scott shared a disgusted look.

"YEW!" They snapped and everyone laughed at them.

"We weren't even talking about that!" Stiles said with a huge blush on his cheeks, while Derek looked amused.

"We talked about Stiles calling me a Big Cuddly Teddy Bear because I defended him." Derek said.

"Besides it's only been like two months since we started dating. We didn't even get that far." Stiles said.

"You better." John grunted, making everyone laugh again, and Stiles blushed even harder.

Peter was about to say something when the werewolves tensed up and looked towards the door.

"What is it?" John asked.

"The signal." Dmitry growled. The humans heard nothing, but tensed up when the werewolves, including the Betas of the Valdyr Pack stood up.

"Scott, Boyd, Jared, Caleb, stay close to Stiles, John and Samantha. If you don't hear howling do not open the door." Dmitry said. "Clare, Amelia-…"

"We're going with you." Amelia said and stood taller. "You need as many hands as possible out there." Dmitry nodded although he was frowning slightly.

"Samuel?"

"I'm staying here." The eldest werewolf among them said and stood up. He took his walking stick and placed it in front of himself, with his hands crossed on it. He stood tall, with his head held high. "I may be old, but I am _still_ an Alpha. I know that out there I might get in your way, but in case my son or the Kanima escapes you, I can give my all to protect my Daughter, her Husband, my Grandson and his friends." Stiles grinned at his grandfather and the man smirked. "Just don't make that happen. My arthritis acts up at odd times." He said and winked. Stiles laughed.

"Yeah right. Like werewolves can have arthritis." Samuel's eyes glimmered and everyone stood up.

"Derek." Stiles grabbed his future Mate's arm before he could leave. Their family and friends exchanged looks and quietly left them alone.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Derek said and cupped Stiles' cheeks in his big, warm hands. He kissed Stiles lovingly and nuzzled his nose against his.

"Be careful out there, okay? I want my Big Bad Wolf safe and sound when he comes back home." Stiles said and Derek smiled at him.

"Everything will work out, I promise. You'll never be in this kind of danger again." Stiles snickered and shivered.

"What about other kinds of danger?" Derek snorted.

"What's life without a little excitement?" he said and Stiles snickered. He kissed Derek and took a step back. Derek smirked at him and Stiles returned in kind.

"Go get 'em, Wolfman." He said and Derek nodded. Once he was gone, Stiles took a deep breath and smiled at Samuel, Scott and Boyd when they got in.

"John, Samantha, Jared and Caleb went to put Mountain Ash around the house." Scott said and looked at Samuel."It will keep you inside, but it will keep everyone else outside." Samuel nodded and took a seat.

"We have time to talk now." He said. "Come, Genim." He said and patted the place beside him on the couch. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Stiles smiled at him, knowing his grandfather was just trying to keep his mind off of everything. Instead of taking a seat beside him, Stiles lay down on the couch and put his head in his grandfather's lap, to the old werewolf's surprise. A moment later he smiled and started running his fingers through Stiles' hair. Stiles looked up at him and smiled.

"Why don't you tell me about grandma instead?" Samuel's eyes widened for a second before he smiled and sighed. Scott and Boyd settled in the armchair, each holding a gun loosely in their hands.

"Well, one thing you can be completely sure of. She would have loved you more than anything in the world."

* * *

"It's taking awfully long." Stiles muttered. He was leaning against the wall beside a window, looking out into the setting darkness. He pulled his red hoody closer around himself. It wasn't cold, but still there were cold shivers shaking his body. He hadn't gotten over the sickness he caught because of his and Derek's dip in the pool.

He looked up when he felt a blanket fall over his shoulders and his grandfather smiled at him. He squeezed Stiles' shoulder comfortingly and pulled him close. Stiles shivered and coughed slightly. He rested his head on his grandfather's shoulder and felt the old man wrap his arms around Stiles.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright. It is possible that my son managed to gather Omegas around himself but they are no match for the whole Alpha Pack and Heaven knows how many able and strong Betas." His eyes glimmered when Stiles looked up at him. John and Samantha came in carrying sandwiches for everyone.

"Come, son. You need to eat something." John said and Samuel led Stiles over to the couch. They just started to eat when they heard painful howling outside.

"That didn't sound like one of ours." Samuel said, but Stiles was already out.

"Genim!" John shouted and they ran after Stiles. They found the teen just inside the mountain ash line, with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. He looked around frantically, trying to see into the darkness.

"Stiles! You need to get back in-…"

"Can't you hear that?!" Stiles shouted and turned to look at his father. The night was echoing with howls and the almost full moon was red; a lot of blood was spilled that night.

"You can do nothing for them, Genim." Samuel said.

"Stiles!" Isaac's call made everyone look towards the forest only to see the teen wolf carrying Erica in his arms.

"Erica!" Boyd shouted.

"Break the line!" Samantha shouted and Jared rushed over. Isaac ran over them and Boyd took Erica from him. She was unconscious and injured, but she was healing.

"What happened?" Samuel asked.

"I have no idea." Isaac spoke breathlessly; he was kneeling on the ground trying to catch his breath. "We assumed your son managed to gather some assistance but we didn't expect him to have so many Omegas by his side."

"How many?" Jared asked lowly and cocked his gun, closely followed by Scott, Caleb, John and Samantha.

"50 strong, and they are good; they are very good. They're giving everyone a run for their money, even the Alphas." Isaac said.

"We need to get inside." Stiles said and Boyd picked up Erica. They ran into the house, but everyone tensed up when the door slammed closed behind them and they heard two bodies hit the ground.

"Jared! Caleb!" Scott shouted.

"Fuck!" John snapped. "We didn't fix the line!" In that moment they heard the sounds of glass breaking on the upper floor.

"Into the living room! NOW!" Samuel roared and they rushed in. John and Isaac barricaded the door, while Boyd laid Erica on the couch. Samantha pulled Stiles close in the middle of the room, kneeled and wrapped her arms around him. John and Scott had their guns ready, and everyone lost their breaths for a second when Samuel shifted half way. His red eyes glowed and he growled low in his throat. Stiles watched as his ears twitched.

"Gramps?"

"Something isn't right." Samuel growled lowly.

"What?" John asked.

"All I can smell is the Kanima, but I can hear sounds of movement coming from _two_ sides."

"Fuck." Stiles gasped out and everyone looked at him.

"There are two." The moment Samantha breathed that out, a window exploded and a Kanima jumped in. Scott, Boyd and John fired at them but the Kanima was too fast. They heard something slam against the barricaded door and the table they pulled in front of it moved forwards.

"Don't waste your bullets!" Samuel roared and to the shock of everyone in the room engaged the Kanima in a fight. He threw the poor creature into the wall, but at that moment the door gave and the second Kanima slithered in, hissing and spitting in rage. John managed to shoot it, but it only shook its head.

"Damn it! Bullets don't work!" Samantha screamed when her father met the wall and sagged slightly, only to push himself up. He roared and shifted fully, breaking the furniture as he turned into a huge white wolf.

"Scott! Isaac! Boyd!" Stiles screamed when his friends fell.

"Run, Stiles!" Samantha shouted. She grabbed the gun that fell out of Scott's hand and fired at the Kanima that tried to reach Stiles.

"Mom!"

"RUN!" John snapped at him only to fall when the Kanima caught him. Stiles whined and broke into a run.

"DEREK!" He shouted as he ran out of the house only to stop in his tracks and lose his breath. "No." He rasped out when he saw Gabriel standing in front of the house with his hands in his pockets and a mad smirk on his face.

"Hello, Genim." He said. Stiles looked around frantically. He was losing his breath and his heart was beating loudly in his ears as panic settled over him. Gabriel chuckled and started to prowl towards Stiles.

"Stay back!" Stiles shouted as he walked backwards, He tripped and fell back and Gabriel snickered at him.

"There's no place to run to, _Genim_. No one will come to save you now. You're mine. You should just come peacefully and no one needs to get hurt any-..." In that moment an unconscious Kanima landed on the ground between Stiles and Gabriel, quickly followed by the other one. Stiles looked back and saw the huge form of his grandfather step over the paralyzed bodies of Jared and Caleb.

"Father." Gabriel rasped out wide eyed.

**"You have gone too far, Gabriel."** Samuel growled out as he walked down the stairs and past Stiles, while Gabriel started taking steps back.

"I'm only doing this for our Pack!" Gabriel shouted and Samuel roared.

**"You will not have him!"**Gabriel shifted and Stiles gasped out in fright when he saw the two wolves fight. He was trying to keep back the panic that was trying to overtake him. Samuel_ was_ an Alpha, but he was an _old_ Alpha. Gabriel may look sickly, but he was younger.

"Grandpa!" He screamed when Gabriel managed to bite the white wolf. 'Damn it! Someone! Anyone! Where are you?!' Stiles thought frantically.

Samuel managed to throw Gabriel back, but he lost his footing and fell.

"GRANDPA!" Stiles screamed and broke into a run. His grandfather was almost fully human again. Stiles fell on his knees beside his grandfather.

"Genim, you must run."

"NO! I'm NOT leaving you!" Stiles snapped and looked up when Gabriel snickered. Stiles' eyes widened when he saw the man's eyes turn from yellow to a weak orange. He knew what that meant. It meant he was close to becoming an Alpha; close to defeating Samuel.

"Step aside, Genim. The moment I deal with my _father_, I'm taking you away."

"You're not taking me _anywhere_, you sick, demented maniac!" Stiles snapped. He was panicking; he was really, truly panicking. There was pressure building up in his head, and he was shaking so hard he thought he would fall apart. His heart was beating so loudly in his ears he could barely hear his own thoughts.

"Genim, run away!"

"NO!" Stiles snapped at his grandfather. He was holding the man to his chest, his eyes focused on Gabriel. "I belong to Derek Hale, you hear me?! I will never, _never_ be yours!"

"You _will_." Gabriel said and smirked. "Just like any good _bitch_ you just have to be broken."

"He will never be yours." Samuel gasped out and Gabriel looked at him with a glare. "He will never be able to give you a child."

"How do you mean that?" Gabriel growled out and Samuel smirked at him, while Stiles looked at him in shock.

"He will never love you, that's why. He will never trust you. Even if you _could_ make him pregnant, his body would reject any child you would create, because he would hate you with every. Fiber. Of. His Being." Gabriel growled. "You would never have an heir." Stiles saw the exact moment Gabriel's mind snapped completely.

"Then I have no use of either one of you." He growled. Stiles was suddenly flying. His breath was kicked out of him when he hit the wall of the house. He raised his head weakly only to have his heart stop.

"GRANDPA!" He screamed when he saw Gabriel grab Samuel by his throat, raise him in the air, and run his clawed hand through Samuel's stomach.

Everything went quiet.

Everything but his heart.

Gabriel threw Samuel's lax body to the side and started to walk towards Stiles.

Stiles bowed his head.

It was his fault.

His friends were lying paralyzed in the house.

Gabriel will surely kill them once he was done with Stiles.

He didn't even know if the others were fine.

He didn't know if _Derek_ was fine or not.

His heart beat faster and faster.

It was his entire fault.

He was weak.

He was only human.

His grandpa was dead because he couldn't fight for himself.

His friends would die because they tried to protect him when he couldn't protect himself.

His whole body tensed up when he heard a low chuckle, and felt Gabriel's heat over him.

"Good bye, nephew." Stiles squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the inevitable strike of death. "Don't worry; you won't be alone in death for long. Your friends and _family_ will join you soon enough."

And then something in him snapped.

* * *

'I'm coming, Stiles! I'm coming! Hold on!" Derek thought as he ran through the forest. Dmitry, Amelia, Clare and Peter weren't too far behind him. Others were back at the confrontation sight, taking care of the Omegas.

It didn't take them long to figure out that Gabriel slipped away before they even reached them, but they were under constant assault, and by the time Derek managed to break away, he knew, he just _knew_ Gabriel was already at the house.

He howled as his nose caught the smell of blood.

'Stiles!' He thought. He shifted back into a human and ran onto the front yard only to lose his breath. Samuel was on the ground in a pool of his own blood, and Gabriel was getting ready to kill Stiles.

"Good bye, nephew." Gabriel's gleeful voice reached Derek's ears and his guts sunk. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed to his place, with his mind running in circles. "Don't worry; you won't be alone in death for long. Your friends and _family_ will join you soon enough."

"STILES!" He screamed and his breath hitched in his throat when Stiles' head snapped up.

And his eyes were glowing red.

Derek's heart skipped a beat as he watched Gabriel stop mid swing.

"Impossible." Gabriel gasped out. He took a few steps back as Stiles pushed himself on his feet. His eyes were glowing and Derek shivered when in front of his eyes Stiles turned into a beautiful, _huge_ brown wolf.

"Stiles?" Derek turned on his heel quickly only to find not only his father, mother, uncle and aunt behind himself, but the whole Alpha Pack as well.

"I can't believe this." Peter muttered.

"This is unheard of." Deucalion rasped out.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Gabriel screamed and Derek turned to look at them. Stiles stopped in his prowl. He growled lowly before he threw his head back and howled onto the blood red moon. Derek's heart burst and Dmitry gasped and stumbled when he felt a powerful pull. Derek threw his head back and his howl matched Stiles' perfectly as he shifted and his eyes turned red.

Dmitry looked at his son; the beautiful black wolf in front of him.

He couldn't help but smile in pride.

The Alpha Pack howled, and the members of the Hale Pack joined in.

Gabriel turned on his heel just as the howling stopped.

"No." He rasped out as Stiles and Derek started closing in on him. "NO!" He screamed and broke into a run.

But he didn't get far.

His headless body met the ground.

Derek shifted back when Stiles spat out the head he bit clean off. His eyes met Stiles' and the brown wolf huffed.

"Come back to me, Stiles." Derek whispered.

He didn't see Kali, Deucalion, Ennis, Ethan and Aiden rush into the house to check up on everyone.

He didn't see his mother and father rush over to Samuel's fallen form.

He didn't see Peter and Clare run over to the two unconscious Kanima.

He had eyes only for Stiles.

His breath hitched in his throat when Stiles turned human again.

His heart skipped a beat when Stiles offered him a watery smile.

"Hey, Mr. Big Bad Wolf." He rasped out and Derek snorted.

"Hey there, Little Red." He whispered. Stiles swallowed difficultly.

"I think – I think I'll-..." He didn't even manage to finish his thought when his knees failed him and he dropped right into Derek's arms in a dead faint.

Derek hugged him to his chest, checking him over.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he found out Stiles wasn't injured.

He kissed Stiles' forehead lovingly, hugged his head to his chest and buried his face in Stiles' hair.

It was over.

It was finally over.

Stiles was his now.

They didn't have to fear anything parting them anymore.

He sighed and looked up at his father and mother. They smiled at him and he smiled right back at them.

Everything would be alright now.

Everything would be alright.

* * *

**EPILOGUE (don't read if MPREG and SLASH SEX bothers you)**

* * *

Sad cinnamon eyes gazed upon a tombstone. He raised his hand and gently traced the letters on it. He smiled slightly and looked at the cloudless sky.

"I hope you and grandma are happy now, gramps." He whispered and fixed the flowers he brought. "We're all happy here. Watch over us, okay? I'm sure we'll all meet again one day. Thank you for everything." He said.

"Papa?" Stiles turned slightly and smiled.

"Samuel! Gwen! What are you two doing here?!" He asked his two precious children. Samuel was 16 now. He was Derek's image through and through. Gwen was 14, and she looked like a perfect combination of Derek and Stiles.

"We thought we'd find you here." Samuel said and stopped beside Stiles. "Dad will be pissed if he finds out you've gone to the graveyard without him." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I'm only 6 months along." He grumbled but allowed his children to start leading him towards the house.

"You know dad's a bit worried about you." Gwen said. "You haven't been handling this pregnancy as well as when you were pregnant with Sam or me." Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed.

"That's because unlike you two this little one's human." He said. "You're dad's worrying too much."

"Am I now?" Derek asked from behind the three and Sam and Gwen snickered.

"See you later, papa." Gwen said and ran off.

"Don't be too hard on him, dad." Samuel added and ran after his sister.

Stiles rolled his eyes under Derek's frown.

"Come on, Derek. I'm fine." He said. "I'm not having morning sickness anymore and I don't feel as weak as I felt before." He shot Derek a puppy dog look.

Derek tried to keep being angry with Stiles, but he knew he couldn't.

He could never be angry with his loving Mate for long.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, and Stiles grinned at him.

Derek approached him and wrapped his arms around Stiles, feeling the small bump of his husband's stomach against his own.

"I just worry about you, Stiles." He said and Stiles sighed.

"Stop worrying okay? I gave you two wonderful, healthy children already. Why do you think this time will be any different?" Stiles asked as they started walking towards their house.

The Hale house was considerably emptier now than it was before.

The moment Derek took over as the Alpha, Dmitry and Amelia packed up and took a long worldwide trip. Every couple of weeks Derek and Stiles would get a post card from a different country.

Laura ran off with Dennis the moment the man was fit for travel. They'd come back every month to visit.

The second Kanima, Jimmy, hit it off with Caleb almost immediately.

Ruby, who got over her husband's death pretty quickly, hit it off with Jared a year after Gabriel died. Isaac and Scott took over the Animal Clinic in town. Erica opened a hair salon and Boyd opened up his own workshop. They got married and until now had two beautiful girls.

John and Samantha finally settled down and a year after everything settled Stiles became a brother to two little devils, Brady and Thomas.

Stiles and Derek?

Even though they both became Alphas at the same time, they hadn't mated immediately.

Stiles wasn't yet of age, and both agreed that there was no rush.

In the end both were so busy with trying to learn how to be proper Alphas that they didn't even have time to _think_ about Mating.

Stiles was 19 when the Valdyr Pack was finally brought to order. His grandfather was a constant support once he recovered from the heavy wound his son inflicted upon him. He lived long enough to see his great-grandson and great-granddaughter, and died two years ago of old age, surrounded by his family.

Amelia and Dmitry came back when Stiles and Derek announced that Stiles was pregnant with their first child. To the surprise of the two young Alphas, the two brought with them another male Alpha Mate.

His name was Blaine and he was more than happy to stick around until the end of Stiles' pregnancy to help the young Alpha through it.

Apparently, the _reason_ why Stiles could bear children was because, even though he was a man through and through, his _wolf_ was female.

To this day Stiles couldn't figure it all out.

All he knew that it was damn difficult to shift into his wolf form when he was 9 months pregnant, under cramps that hurt like _fuck_, just to be able to give birth. With Samuel he made it, but Gwen was a bit problematic.

Deaton, Isaac and Scott's boss jumped in at that moment, and Gwen was born under a cesarean.

Stiles understood why Derek was so worried about him, but he knew everything would work out alright.

He yelped when Derek picked him up once they reached the house. He glared at his husband only to have Derek smirk at him.

"Come on, Little Red. I think you're due for a thorough check up." Stiles rolled his eyes as Derek carried him up the stairs and to their room.

"Alright, Mr. Big Bad Wolf." He muttered as Derek lay him down on their bed and crawled over him. His eyes flashed red and Stiles shivered. He pulled Derek into a kiss and moaned when Derek palmed his awakening erection through his cotton pants. "Grandma's away and we have the house all for ourselves."

"Let's just hope the Hunter doesn't catch me." Derek growled as he kissed down Stiles neck.

"Don't worry." Stiles said and threw his head back with a groan when Derek kissed slowly down his chest, nuzzled against the small bump on his stomach and kissed the tip of his aching cock.

"Damn it, Derek." He gasped out only to let go of a long, guttural moan when Derek ripped his pants off of him and swallowed him whole. He entwined his fingers in Derek's hair and gasped when two of Derek's sleek fingers entered him and started thrusting in and out.

"Derek, come on – please – you know I won't last long. Damn it!" Derek let go of his member and pulled his fingers out. He flipped Stiles around on all fours and entered him in one quick thrust. Stiles screamed in pleasure, arching against his Mate, as Derek started thrusting in a steady rhythm.

* * *

**Hey there Little Red Riding Hood.**

**You sure are looking good.**

**You're everything a Big Bad Wolf could want.**

* * *

"So good." Derek growled against Stiles' ear and kissed his shoulder as he slowed his pace. He pulled out smirking when Stiles whined at the loss and turned Stiles around so that he was straddling his lap. Stiles threw his head back as Derek gripped his ass and impaled him on his rock hard member.

Derek's eyes dilated at the sight of Stiles' passion filled, cinnamon orbs.

"Look at me, Stiles." He growled and Stiles leaned his forehead against Derek's, their eyes locked onto each others.

"Derek…"

"Mine. All mine." Derek growled lowly, his eyes focused on Stiles'.

* * *

**What big eyes you have.**

**The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.**

**Just to see that you don't get chased I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.**

* * *

"Yours. Only yours." Stiles gasped out and moaned when Derek lay him down. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and pulled him into a kiss.

Derek growled lowly and sped up his pace.

He could never get tired of this.

He could never get tired of tasting his Mate, loving him, kissing him, falling asleep with him.

He could never let go of him.

* * *

**What full lips you have.**

**They're sure to lure someone bad.**

**So until you get to Grandma's place I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.**

* * *

He would fight Heaven and Hell, just to have Stiles by his side forever.

To be able to look into his eyes; his beautiful loving cinnamon eyes.

To be able to kiss his perfect, soft, full lips.

To fall asleep beside him and wake up in the morning just to watch him sleep.

* * *

**What big heart I have – the better to love you with.**

**Little Red Riding Hood; even Bad Wolves can be Good.**

* * *

"Derek, I can't-..." Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut as Stiles' tight channel tightened even more around him as he came, and soon Derek joined him. He pulled out and rolled onto his side, pulling Stiles against his chest.

Stiles nuzzled against him and sighed.

He was happy.

He was safe.

He already had two beautiful children and a third one on the way.

He had a Mate that he loved more than he thought he could love anyone.

He had a huge family, and even though they fought and argued, even though there were people out there that wanted them harm, Stiles knew nothing could touch them.

The Hunters tried and failed several times now. Stiles thought they'd finally given up since there hadn't been a word from them in years.

They were a big, happy family.

And Stiles couldn't ask for more.

"Love you, Mr. Big Bad Wolf." He muttered and Derek bowed down to kiss him.

"Love you too, Little Red. Love you too."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
